Una nueva vida
by anko5986
Summary: Haru tenia planeada toda su vida, pero un accidente cambiaria todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo otro GokuxHaru, creo que las vacaciones me sirvieron para que me llegara la inspiración jeje, bueno, espero que les guste, sugerencias, quejas y reclamos háganmelos saber con un review, saludos

Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Felicitaciones!- gritaron al tiempo

-Gracias mama, gracias papa- dijo después de darles un gran abrazo a cada uno

-Ahora regresemos a casa, es hora de festejar-

Haru acababa de graduarse de la universidad, después de un gran esfuerzo y una gran hipoteca, logro obtener el título de reportera, aunque lo que realmente quería, era ser escritora, pero necesitaba tener un trabajo para mantenerse mientras cumplía su sueño y que mejor que un trabajo que le permitiera ir mejorando sus habilidades de escritura. Desde pequeña siempre le había gustado leer, un habito que su padre le inculco, le encantaba sumergirse en esos mundos mágicos que describían sus libros favoritos, y por eso fue que desde temprana edad anhelo poder crear historias tan fantásticas como las que acostumbraba a leer, pero solo fue hasta que su escuela realizo un concurso de cuentos que descubrió que tenía la suficiente imaginación para poder escribir cuentos y porque no, escribir una novela algún día.

Desde entonces no había dejado de escribir todo lo que se le viniera a la mente. Cuando termino la escuela y llego el momento de entrar a la universidad, decidió buscar un empleo para no dejarles a sus padres todo el peso de los gastos. Gracias a una amiga de su madre, pudo conseguir trabajo en una librería, no era la gran cosa, pero era la más concurrida de la ciudad. Allí aprendió de su jefe, valiosas lecciones sobre lo que debería tener un escritor para ser exitoso, esto solo hizo que su deseo de ser escritora se hiciera más fuerte. Faltando un año para graduarse, su jefe falleció, y su esposa decidió vender la librería para pagar las deudas que le habían quedado.

Después de haber perdido su trabajo, no le fue fácil volver a encontrar empleo, ante lo cual sus padres decidieron hipotecar su casa para poder pagar lo que le faltaba, Haru no quería que sus padres se cargaran con semejante deuda, pero ante la insistencia de ellos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Fue desde ese día que trazo por completo un plan de vida, decidió en lo que trabajaría después de graduarse, lo que haría después de que hubiera pagado la hipoteca de la casa de sus padres, y donde le gustaría vivir. Habían pasado dos meses desde su graduación cuando se encontró con la esposa de su antiguo jefe, quien se disculpo por los problemas que le ocasiono por haberla dejado sin trabajo y lo culpable que sentía al haberse enterado de la hipoteca, por eso le dijo que tenía una conocida que trabajaba en una importante revista en Tokio, que le había hablado sobre ella y que había logrado conseguirle una entrevista de trabajo.

-No puedo creer que te vayas a ir de nuestro lado- decía su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡Hahi! no llores mama- dijo tratando de contener las suyas -tu sabes que tengo que hacerlo, ya que es muy difícil conseguir un buen empleo aquí en Namimori, sin olvidar que necesitamos dinero para terminar de pagar la hipoteca y el sueldo de papa no es suficiente, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad de trabajar en Tokio-

-Así es querida- intervino su padre -es triste que nuestra pequeña se vaya, pero también piensa en ella, en su futuro-

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de su padre, el ánimo y el apoyo que siempre le daba

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañemos a la estación?- insistía su madre

-No, es mejor despedirnos aquí, no quiero que la gente nos vea llorando- rápidamente con su dedo se limpio una pequeña gota que escapo de uno de sus ojos

-Está bien como quieras- dijo resignada

-¡Ya llego!- dijo afanada después de haber escuchado el timbre -ya tengo que irme, los llamare apenas llegue a Tokio-

Después de darles un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, tomo sus maletas y salió de su casa

-Buenos días señora Serisawa- corrió hasta el taxi donde la estaba esperando

-Buenos días Haru- salió para ayudarla con su equipaje

Cuando todo estuvo listo se subió, y desde la ventana les dio un último adiós a sus padres quienes se quedaron en la puerta de la casa observando cómo se marchaba

-¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto su madre con tono de preocupación

-Deja de preocuparte, Haru es muy responsable, estoy seguro de que le ira muy bien- la abrazo mientras veían el taxi alejarse

-…No lo decía por eso-

La señora Serisawa había decidido acompañar a Haru hasta la estación del tren, así tendría oportunidad de darle las últimas indicaciones

-Debes estar emocionada ¿cierto pequeña?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Emocionada y un poco asustada, nunca antes había estado en Tokio- hablo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, estarás bien, eres una chica muy organizada e inteligente-

-Espero que tenga razón, necesito este trabajo con urgencia-

-Claro que tengo razón, una chica como tú tiene todas las de ganar- suspiro con nostalgia -eso era lo que mi esposo decía de ti, "Haru-chan, es una niña muy inteligente y lista, y no puedo esperar para poder comprar el primer libro que escriba"- dijo tratando de imitar la forma de hablar de su esposo

Después de escucharla no supo que decir, si ella lo extrañaba, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo mucho que su esposa lo estaría extrañando, así que una de las cosas que planeo fue escribir un libro y dedicárselo a él, ya que fue él, quien mantuvo vivo su sueño

-Bueno, ahora volviendo a lo importante…- dijo con ánimo rompiendo el incomodo silencio y sacando un papel de su cartera -…esta es la dirección y el nombre de la revista- luego le paso el papel

-¿Hahi? Esta revista…- dijo mirando con asombro el nombre que estaba escrito

-Así es, es una de las revistas más importantes del país, es un gran empleo para alguien que acaba de graduarse-

-¡Si que lo es!- dijo emocionada

-Pero debes tener en cuenta de que empezaras desde abajo, y si haces bien tu trabajo, ten por seguro que podrás ir ascendiendo, además una de las razones por la que me pareció que este trabajo sería perfecto para ti, es porque como sabrás, en esta revista hay una sección en donde se hacen recomendaciones de nuevos libros y seguro deberás conocer a Nobuo Miyazaki ¿cierto?...-

-Si, es uno de los mejores editores, además de ser un gran escritor, me he leído todos sus libros- respondió sin parpadear

-…Pues bueno- continuo -el trabaja para esa revista, así que tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona-

-¡Hahi! ¡Lo dices en serio!- lo dijo tan fuerte que distrajo al conductor

-Sabía que te sorprendería- rio al ver su reacción

El escuchar esa gran noticia hizo que se emocionara más de lo que ya estaba, todo le estaba saliendo tan bien, el plan de vida que se había trazado se había puesto en marcha, y si lo seguía al pie de la letra, podría cumplir su sueño más pronto de lo que había pensado. Obtener un buen empleo en una buena empresa para poder cancelar su hipoteca, conseguir un editor para que le ayude con su libro, cuando tuviera éxito con su libro y se volviera famosa, se compraría una hermosa casa en Tokio, luego se compraría un lindo auto, les pagaría esas vacaciones que sus padres siempre quisieron, un crucero alrededor del mundo, después conocería a un buen hombre, tierno y cariñoso, con el que se casaría y tendría dos hijos, un niño y una niña, el se llamaría Kaoru y ella kaori, tendrían un perro llamado momo y un gato llamado miku y después de que sus hijos crecieran e hicieran sus vidas, ella y su esposo tendrían unas largas vacaciones como las que tendrían sus padres.

-Llegamos- dijo la señora Serisawa sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ahora estaba más decidida que nunca, su sueño nunca había estado tan cerca. Con firmeza saco las maletas de la cajuela del taxi, pero con pasos nerviosos entro a la estación

-¿Estas bien querida?- le pregunto al ver lo tiesa que caminaba

-¿Hahi? S…si-

-Bueno, entonces recuerda, la entrevista es pasado mañana, tienes que estar a las nueve en punto, esto es muy importante, tienes que ser muy cumplida, porque el señor que te hará la entrevista es muy estricto, si llegas un minuto tarde, perderás tu oportunidad-

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada

-Cuando me lo dijeron yo también pensé que estaban bromeando, pero no, el es muy estricto con su tiempo, si pierdes esta entrevista no te dejaran volver a tener otra, así que por nada del mundo puedes llegar tarde, si puedes estar una hora antes mucho mejor, es importante que se den cuenta de que te interesa este trabajo, ¿entendiste?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-…Si- respondió casi perdiendo la respiración

-Mañana por la noche tienes que llamar a este número- le paso otro papel -pregunta por Midori, ella es quien te recomendara para la vacante, dile que es de parte de Ayame Serisawa, dile que soy la tía del novio de la prima del amigo del hermano de la esposa del suegro de la hija de su cuñado-

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender la retahíla que le había dicho

-No te preocupes, ella sabe quien soy- respondió con una tierna sonrisa -así que no te olvides de todas las indicaciones que te di, si obtienes este trabajo te ira muy bien-

Después le dio un beso y la ayudo a subir a su tren, las puertas se cerraron y con cariño agito su mano despidiéndose mientras el tren comenzaba a alejarse. Como una estatua, Haru había quedado de pie frente a la puerta, aun trataba de recordar todo lo que le había dicho, todo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando, y a qué hora, nunca en su vida había quedado paralizada, pero para todo siempre hay una primera vez. Cuando por fin pudo salir del mini shock en el que se encontraba, se dirigió a su asiento, saco su libreta y anoto todo, esa fue otra de las cosas que su padre le inculco, siempre ser organizada con su tiempo y con su trabajo.

-Llamar a Kaori, la noche antes de la entrevista- decía en voz alta mientras lo anotaba- estar en las oficinas de la revista una hora antes, la hora de la entrevista es a las nueve en punto, ser muy puntual- subrayo varias veces la palabra puntual

Cuando termino de anotar, leyó todo una y otra vez como si estuviera estudiando para un examen, aun concentrada en sus anotaciones, no escucho cuando anunciaron que habían llegado, solo fue hasta que escucho a un niño gritar emocionado que ya habían llegado a Tokio. Rápidamente guardo su libreta y tomo su equipaje, busco un taxi y le dio la dirección de un pequeño apartamento que ya había arrendado con anterioridad. Durante el viaje, no pudo dejar de mirar con asombro aquella gran ciudad que era mucho más grande que Namimori, pero que ahora sería su nuevo hogar donde cumpliría todos sus sueños. Cuando llego, tiro las maletas en el piso y cayo rendida sobre su cama, era la primera vez que viviría sola, pero esa idea no la asusto, estaba tan emocionada que no había espacio para miedo o duda en su corazón. Pensando en todas las cosas buenas que le esperaban, se quedo dormida con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente ordeno todo, alisto la ropa que utilizaría para su entrevista, el bolso que llevaría, los zapatos que utilizaría, coloco el papel con el teléfono de Midori al lado de su celular, junto con su libreta que estaba encima del Kotatsu que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Cuando llego la noche, se dispuso a realizar la llamada, mientras esperaba que contestara se puso nerviosa, pero cuando escucho una voz amable al otro lado de la línea se tranquilizo, después de las presentaciones, paso a darle más indicaciones sobre su entrevista.

-_El nombre del señor que te hará la entrevista es Mikami, tienes que recordarlo porque no le gusta que le digan de otra manera_- todo lo que le decía lo iba anotando en su libreta -_tienes que ser puntual, porque odia que lo hagan esperar, el siempre está muy ocupado y por eso es que es tan estricto con su tiempo, no olvides que tienes que traer referencias de antiguos trabajos, no importa el tipo de trabajo que hayas tenido, lo que ellos buscan es conseguir información sobre tu desempeño y saber qué tipo de persona eres y como te relacionas con los demás…-_

Continuo dándole más indicaciones, mientras Haru anotaba palabra por palabra en su pequeña libreta

-¿_Te quedo todo claro?-_

-…Si- respondió distraída mientras intentaba recordar lo último que le había dicho

-_Bien, entonces me gustaría que nos encontráramos en la entrada principal a las ocho y treinta ¿te parece?-_

-Si, pero no sería mejor a las ocho en punto, es mejor estar lo más temprano posible por si hay algún contratiempo- dijo tirando el lápiz y masajeando su muñeca adolorida por lo rápido que escribía

-_Es una buena idea, me gusta tu entusiasmo Haru, si lo demuestras en la entrevista, estoy segura de que te contrataran de inmediato, al señor Mikami le gusta la gente proactiva-_

-Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en punto- se sentía más confiada

_-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba- _ dijo de repente -¿_como hago para reconocerte?-_

-¡Hahi! Es cierto- pensó por un momento que hacer para que la reconociera -llevare un bolso rojo del lado izquierdo-

_-Perfecto, entonces no te quito más tiempo, tienes que descansar, porque mañana es tu gran día-_

Después de que se despidieron, Haru se dio un baño para relajarse y poder dormir bien, ya que sería imperdonable presentarse con ojeras a su gran entrevista, después se preparo un té y reviso que todo estuviera listo, programo su despertador a las seis de la mañana, quería tener tiempo para alistarse y no salir con afanes, al ver todo en orden, apago la luz y se acostó, cerro sus ojos pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, no se desespero, simplemente comenzó a respirar profundamente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara dormida, pero su mente comenzó a divagar con toda la información que había memorizado.

-_tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir, tengo que dormir-_

Se decía una y otra vez, pero lo único que conseguía era estar más despierta que nunca, comenzó a dar botes en la cama, a acostarse boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado, del otro, pero no lograba quedarse dormida, miraba el reloj y ya eran las once de la noche, aun continuaba despierta, después lo miro otra vez y ya era la una de la mañana, después de un momento volvió a verlo y eran las dos, su desespero aumentaba cada vez que veía la hora, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, la última vez que lo vio eran las cuatro de la mañana, después de eso finalmente logro quedarse dormida, pero le pareció un instante ya que la alarma comenzó a sonar con insistencia, ya eran las seis, pero no podía abrir los ojos del sueño que tenia, casi arrastrando se dirigió al baño, tenía que lavarse la cara con agua fría para despertarse, después se preparo el desayuno y comió lo que pudo, había dormido menos de dos horas y el cansancio no la dejaba moverse a la velocidad que quería.

Cuando volvió a ver su reloj, vio que eran las siete y treinta, justo paso lo que no quería, salir de afán, pero si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, tomo todo lo que estaba sobre el kotatsu y lo guardo en su bolso, para su tranquilidad había dejado todo listo la noche anterior, así que sabía que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente salió para tratar de conseguir un taxi, pero todos pasaban ocupados, decidió ir caminando para acortar distancia, pero se sentía cansada y el sueño había comenzado a afectarla.

-_No, no puedo dormirme-_

Se dijo a la vez que vio una cafetería al otro lado de la calle, sus ojos se estaban cerrando solos, necesitaba tomar todo el café posible para mantenerse despierta, no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y por eso no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo todavía no había cambiado, se dispuso a pasar la calle, cuando escucho unas llantas chirriando sobre el asfalto y después, nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, nuevo capítulo, y no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque el capitulo anterior me quedo en negrita, es la segunda vez que me pasa, definitivamente la tecnología me atropella T-T. Gracias a princess y a temi-chan por sus lindos reviews, espero que este también les guste y muchos saludos a todos.

**Capitulo 2**

trato de abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz hizo que los cerrara de nuevo, se sentía cansada, luego recordó que no había podido dormir nada, sabía que tenía que levantarse, hoy era el día de su entrevista, escuchaba el despertador, pero sonaba diferente, quiso apagarlo pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

-_Se me va a hacer tarde-_

Pensó tratando de levantarse de nuevo, pero sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, quiso ver de quien se trataba, pero no reconoció el rostro que vio frente a ella. Aunque veía algo borroso, pudo darse cuenta de que era un hombre, estaba hablándole, pero su voz se escuchaba lejana, se quedo mirándolo fijamente, parecía joven, de cabello rojo y largo, luego sintió que la tomo de la mano y se acerco a ella.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- su voz era agradable pero se escuchaba preocupado

-¿Quién…eres tú?- pregunto con dificultad, luego intento moverse de nuevo, pero sintió su brazo pesado y su cuerpo muy adolorido -¿Qué…me pasa?-

-No te preocupes, estas en uno de los mejores hospitales, vas a estar bien-

-… ¿Hospital?- pregunto confundida

Recordó que eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño y cómo era posible que hubiera despertado en un hospital, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco su visión estaba mejorando, y pudo darse cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba en su casa, giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio que no era el despertador lo que estaba sonando, era una maquina de la que se desprendía un cable, lo siguió con sus ojos y vio que llegaba hasta un pequeño aparato que estaba en su dedo índice, allí vio las manos del hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella, aun sosteniendo su mano, levanto su mirada y pudo notar que era un hombre muy atractivo aunque con un extraño tatuaje en su rostro.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto acercándose más hacia ella -¿Hay alguien a quien quieras que llame?-

_-¡Hahi! ¡Es…está muy cerca!- _ no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Estas bien?- cada vez se acercaba mas -¡Enfermera! ¡Venga rápido!- se alejo para llamarla

-¿Qu…que sucede?- llego rápidamente

-¡De pronto se puso roja y su nariz comenzó a sangrar!- dijo con preocupación

-N…no se preocupe, espere afuera, mí…mientras la revisamos-

Salió de la habitación, mientras el grupo de enfermeras la examinaban, después llego uno de los doctores que estaba a cargo de ella. Después de un momento todos salieron, cerrando la puerta, el doctor se dirigió hacia él para informarle su estado de salud-

-¿Qué sucedió doctor? ¿Está bien?-

-Si, está bien, no se preocupe, solo fue un sangrado menor, pero no tiene nada que ver con el accidente, por el momento es mejor dejarla descansar, cuando vuelva a despertar, pregúntele si hay algún familiar o alguien a quien podamos contactar-

-Claro que si doctor-

Cuando abrió sus ojos, esta vez la luz no la molesto, se encontraba sola en su habitación, todo estaba en silencio. Ahora estaba más lúcida que antes y pudo contemplar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, se notaba que no era un hospital cualquiera, no habían más camas, lo que significaba que era para ella sola, hasta había un televisor plano colgado en la pared, definitivamente este no era la clase de hospitales que ella conocía. Después de examinar el lugar, comenzó a examinarse ella misma, vio que su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, desde el codo hasta su mano, solo tenía sus dedos libres, su pierna derecha también estaba enyesada, su brazo izquierdo tenía algunas vendas al igual que su cabeza.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-

Comenzó a llorar al ver en el estado en el que estaba, trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero no podía, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y aquel hombre entro, al verla llorando, se acerco y de nuevo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-

No sabía quién era él, y tampoco sabía porque estaba con ella, ni porque se veía tan preocupado

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto aun llorando

-…Tuviste un accidente- dijo después de una pausa

-¿Un accidente?- pregunto interrumpiéndolo

-…Yo iba conduciendo cuando saliste de la nada…trate de frenar, pero iba muy rápido y no alcance a esquivarte y…termine atropellándote-

-¡Hahi!- exclamo, para después permanecer en silencio

Después volvió a repasar todo lo que había hecho después de que se acostó, recordó que le había costado conciliar el sueño, pero por más que intento recordar lo que sucedió después de eso, no pudo

-¡Hahi!- exclamo de nuevo -¡Mi entrevista de trabajo!- recordó sobresaltándose

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hoy tenía una entrevista de trabajo, no puedo perderla por nada, ¿Qué hora es?- comenzó a mirar por todos lados en busca de su bolso

-Todavía no puedes salir del hospital, aun no te han dado de alta- trato de calmarla

-Necesito mi bolso, tengo que llamar a Midori-

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el armario que había en la habitación, de allí saco su bolso y se acerco con el

-Necesito mi teléfono-

-Lo siento, pero tu teléfono se rompió con el golpe, por eso es que no hemos podido avisarle a nadie-

-Podrías buscar un pequeño papel con el nombre de Midori-

Vacio todo el contenido del bolso sobre una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y con cuidado reviso todo lo que había, pero no encontró nada

-Lo siento, no hay ningún papel- dijo mientras volvía a guardar todo

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, estoy segura de que…- se detuvo al recordar algo

Recordó que salió rápidamente de su casa, que tomo todo lo que había sobre el kotatsu y lo guardo en su bolso sin revisar que no se le hubiera quedado nada

-¿Cuándo tuve el accidente?- pregunto de repente

-Fue ayer…ayer en la mañana-

-… ¿Ayer?...eso significa que…- no pudo continuar hablando

No podía creer que hubiera perdido la entrevista, que hubiera perdido la oportunidad de trabajar en esa gran revista. Pero no fue su culpa, tuvo un accidente, si le decía eso al señor Mikami, tal vez el entendería y le daría otra oportunidad. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era comunicarse con Midori, tenía que decirle lo que le sucedió y pedirle que hablara en la revista para que le volviera a programar otra entrevista.

-Necesito hablar con Midori, necesito ir a mi casa para buscar su teléfono-

-Ya te dije que aun no puedes salir, pero si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarlo-

-¿Hahi? No, no te molestes, yo puedo ir a buscarlo-

-No es ninguna molestia, después de todo es mi culpa que estés aquí-

No quería negarse, pero como salió rápidamente de su casa, no tuvo tiempo de arreglar sus cosas y no quería que él viera todo el desorden

-Dime la dirección e iré inmediatamente para traerte el número de tu amiga- sonrió amablemente

El corazón de Haru comenzó a latir rápidamente, había comenzado a creer que aquel accidente no había sido tan malo después de todo, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre tan atractivo y tan amable como él, por un momento se sintió emocionada, tal vez el podría ser el hombre de sus sueños, tal vez este accidente sucedió para que pudiera conocerlo, ahora tendría el trabajo y el hombre de sus sueños, consiguió los dos en una sola semana.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Hahi? …Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Estas roja ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?- su rostro amable se veía preocupado

-N…no, estoy bien, no es nada- respondió escondiendo su rostro

Era tan lindo, tierno y amable, como siempre imagino que sería el hombre con el que se casaría, no pudo evitar suspirar

-Entonces qué me dices Haru ¿Me das la dirección de tu casa para buscar el numero de tu amiga?-

-¿Hahi? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la enfermera de turno

-Es hora de la comida-

Detrás de ella venia otra mujer con un pequeño carro sobre el que llevaba sus alimentos, luego acerco la mesa y la coloco frente a Haru para poder servirle su comida. Haru quedo en silencio mientras veía que no era la típica comida de hospital, parecía comida de restaurante.

-Disculpe Gokudera-san, pero alguien está preguntando por usted en la entrada- dijo la enfermera

-Gracias, dígale que voy enseguida- luego las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación

-¿Te llamas Gokudera?- pregunto sin dejar de ver la comida que tenía enfrente, mientras luchaba por poder manejar los cubiertos

-Si, pero todos me dicen G-

-¿G?- lo miro extrañada

-Es una larga historia- sonrió -¿Entonces, me das tu dirección?-

No quería que fuera a su casa y pensara que era desordenada, pero no podía decirle que no, y más cuando la miraba y le sonreía de esa manera, además en este momento necesitaba hablar con Midori, ahora que lo pensaba, ella debería estar preocupada por qué no fue a la entrevista, tal vez ha estado intentando comunicarse con ella, pero como su teléfono se daño en el accidente, tal vez llamo a la señora Serisawa para preguntarle por ella y tal vez la señora Serisawa llamo a sus padres para preguntarle por ella y si fue así, tal vez sus padres han de estar como locos tratando de comunicarse con ella y tal vez vengan a Tokio para buscarla.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo después de pasarse el bocado que tenía casi entero -te daré la dirección de mi casa-

-¿Dices que se llama Midori?- pregunto después de anotar la dirección

-Si, y está escrito en un pequeño papel, debe estar cerca del kotatsu-

-Entonces no te preocupes, iré a buscarlo de inmediato y regresare tan pronto lo encuentre- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida -tu solo preocúpate por descansar- le sonrió y salió de la habitación

Se sonrojo cuando lo vio sonreír, definitivamente era un hombre muy atractivo

-_G, _ _que extraño nombre-_

Pensó mientras terminaba su comida, de nuevo soltó un suspiro, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era preocuparse por su entrevista, esta vez no la perdería por nada. Después de terminar de comer tomo una pequeña siesta, aun se sentía muy cansada. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertó, era G.

-Lo conseguí- dijo mostrándole el pequeño papel

-Gra…gracias…- lo recibió un poco avergonzada -…disculpa por el desorden-

-No te preocupes- se sentó a su lado -¿es la primera vez que vives sola?-

-Si, llegue hace tres días- respondió más tranquila -aun no he terminado de desempacar-

-Toma- le dijo pasándole su teléfono -creo que querrás llamar a tus padres para que vengan-

-No, no puedo decirles que tuve un accidente, si les digo, lo más seguro es que hagan que regrese a Namimori y no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en Namimori no tengo ninguna oportunidad, además mi mama no me dejaría quedarme, siempre ha considerado Tokio una ciudad muy peligrosa-

-¿Pero entonces quien se va a hacer cargo de cuidarte mientras te recuperas?-

-No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola, en este momento me preocupa más conseguir que me concedan otra entrevista-

De inmediato marco el número de Midori, esperando que no hubiera llamado a nadie para preguntar por ella.

-_¿Haru? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque no te presentaste? Te estuve llamando- _ hablaba sin parar

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión dejarte esperando, pero, es que…tuve un accidente-

-_¿Un accidente? ¿Que te sucedió?-_

_-_Me atropello un auto-

-_¡¿Qué?!- _ grito tan duro, que G alcanzo a escucharla -_¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?-_

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo se llama este hospital?- le pregunto a G

-Es el hospital central, en la habitación 509-

-Estoy en el hospital central, y mi habitación es la 509- repitió

-_… ¿el hospital central?-_ se quedo en silencio por un momento -_salgo para allá enseguida-_

Después de terminar de hablar le regreso el teléfono a G, ahora estaba más tranquila. Dos horas después llego Midori, quien entro a la habitación sin golpear.

-¿Haru?- pregunto acercándose a la cama -Soy Midori- la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos -no puedo creer lo que te sucedió ¿ya te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que le avise a tus padres?-

-No, es mejor que ellos no sepan nada- negó con la cabeza

-¿estás segura?- pregunto tomándola de la mano

-Si, no quiero preocuparlos, además no fue nada grave- sonrió para tranquilizarla -mejor dime ¿tengo posibilidad de volver a programar la entrevista?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-…Bueno, sobre eso…- desvió su mirada

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que…- en ese momento entro G interrumpiéndolas

-Lo siento no sabía que tenias visita- se disculpo al ver lo serias que estaban las dos -las dejare para que…-

-¿Dime que sucede?- pregunto de nuevo ignorando a G

-…Lo siento Haru, pero…ya contrataron a alguien más-

-¿Qué?...-

-Habían más personas que estaban buscando ese puesto y como tú nunca llegaste, recibieron a otra chica- continuo

-Pero…-

-Después de que me llamaste, hable con el señor Mikami y le conté lo que te sucedió-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-…El me dijo que…solo una persona irresponsable se dejaría atropellar- respondió bajando la cabeza

-¿Hahi?-

-Lo siento Haru, pero como ya te había dicho el señor Mikami es muy exigente, dijo que la culpa había sido tuya por haber sido descuidada, que este accidente demostró que eras una persona muy distraída- en ese momento sonó su celular -discúlpame- dijo saliendo de la habitación para atender la llamada

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto G sin obtener respuesta -¿Haru?- se acerco a ella

-…Ahora que voy a hacer- dijo con la mirada perdida -sin trabajo no puedo quedarme en Tokio y tendré que regresar a Namimori, si regreso no podre ayudar a mis padres, y si no puedo ayudarlos no podremos pagar la hipoteca y si no pagamos la hipoteca nos quitaran la casa y si nos quitan la casa tendremos que vivir en la calle y si terminamos en la calle entonces no habrá servido de nada todo el esfuerzo que hice para terminar mi carrera, y así nunca podre cumplir mi sueño y si no puedo cumplir mi sueño nunca podre hacer todas las cosas que tenía pensado hacer, no voy a poder pagarles las vacaciones que tanto han querido, no podre tener la casa que siempre he querido y así ningún hombre se fijara en mi- se detuvo - …voy a morir sola- G solo se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir

-Discúlpame Haru pero tengo que irme…- dijo entrando de nuevo -… me acaban de llamar del trabajo, tengo que salir de viaje ¿estás segura de que no quieres que le avise a tus padres?-

-No- respondió aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿Pero entonces quien te cuidara mientras te recuperas? No puedes quedarte sola- le aclaro

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me hare cargo de ella- dijo G

-¡Hahi!- las dos lo miraron

-No me miren así, es lo menos que puedo hacer, tal parece que por mi culpa perdiste una gran oportunidad-

-No quiero ser una carga para ti- lo miro con tristeza

-Créeme que no serás una carga, después de todo lo que dijiste, no sería capaz de irme sabiendo que destruí tu vida- dijo sintiéndose culpable

-¿Qué destruyo tu vida?- pregunto Midori confundida

-En serio, no tienes que hacerlo- seguía negándose

-No se hable más, vivirás en mi casa mientras te recuperas-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, saludos a todos, estoy aprovechando que tengo tiempo e inspiración para escribir, gracias por sus lindos reviews, y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, **temi-chan** no digas esas cosas, aunque si fuera G o Hayato hmmm? **Princess** me alegra que te guste esta faceta de Haru XD, y como dije antes aprovechando que tengo inspiracion, asi que tratare de adelantar lo que pueda hasta que se me acabe, de nuevo gracias y nos leemos en el próximo.

**Capitulo 3**

-Bienvenida a mi casa-

Dijo abriendo la puerta, con cuidado empujo la silla de ruedas, y mientras entraban, Haru quedo sorprendida al ver lo grande y elegante que era, se notaba que los muebles y todas las cosas que habían allí eran costosas

-_Midori tenía razón- _ pensó recordando las palabras de su amiga

-Este será tu cuarto- dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta -como todavía no puedes caminar bien, te mande preparar una habitación en el primer piso-

luego abrió la puerta, y dentro de la habitación ya se encontraban todas las cosas de Haru, y de nuevo para su sorpresa, resulto que aquella habitación era tan grande como el pequeño apartamento que había arrendado, además de tener una hermosa vista hacia un hermoso jardín, con un hermoso y pequeño lago

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto G sentándose sobre la cama mirándola fijamente

-S...si, es muy hermosa- desvió la mirada -pe...pero en serio, no tenias porque molestarte-

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- se puso de pie - de seguro debes tener hambre, iré a prepararte algo- se dirigió a la salida -ponte cómoda-

-¡Hahi! no, no es necesario que...-

G salió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, después dio un gran suspiro, con cuidado se levanto y se dejo caer sobre la cama, la cual era bastante suave y mullida, de nuevo le dio una mirada a toda la habitación y las palabras de Midori, regresaron a su mente.

**Flashback - hace dos días**

-No se hable más, vivirás en mi casa mientras te recuperas-

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo Midori -no sería prudente que te quedaras sola, en el estado en que estas necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti-

-Ahora si me disculpan iré a preguntar cuando te darán la salida- dijo G saliendo de la habitación

-No tenias porque darle la razón- dijo Haru un poco molesta -después de todo fue mi culpa, él ya ha hecho suficiente-

-Querida Haru, no sabes lo afortunada que eres- dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿De qué hablas?- no entendía lo que quería decir

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- la miro sonriendo -mira este lugar, este hospital es uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad, solo las personas importantes y adineradas vienen aquí-

-¿Hahi?, si, tienes razón, este no es un hospital cualquiera- de nuevo volvió a mirar toda la habitación, y lo elegante que era -pero aun así, no me parece correcto aprovecharme de la generosidad de G- dijo volviendo al tema

-Quien dijo que te aprovecharías de su generosidad- rio con picardía -pero cuando estén solos en su casa, te puedes aprovechar de él-

-Mi...Midori, yo no haría algo así- reclamo sonrojada

-Dices eso, pero tu rostro te delata- volvió a reír -Por eso te digo que no sabes lo afortunada que eres, quien iba a imaginar que tu príncipe azul no llegaría en un caballo blanco, sino en un hermoso y elegante auto- suspiro -tu querido G no es cualquier hombre, parece ser que es alguien importante y con mucho dinero, además de que es increíblemente atractivo, ahora entiendo el alboroto de las enfermeras, que lastima que yo ya este casada- suspiro otra vez

-No me interesa si tiene dinero o no, aunque si es verdad que es muy atractivo- confeso bajando un poco el tono de su voz -pero también es un hombre tierno y amable, por eso no me parece justo tomar ventaja de mi accidente y ponerlo en estos problemas-

-¡Ah!, entonces si te gusta- se acerco a ella con mirada acusadora

-¡No es lo que tú piensas!- desvió su mirada -N...no me refería a eso-

-¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?- se alejo y se puso de pie tomando su bolso

-Po...porque...- no sabía que decir

-Relájate Haru, solo te estaba molestando- le confesó al verla tan incómoda -tienes razón, G es una persona muy amable, así que olvida todas las tonterías que dije- se acerco y puso su mano sobre su cabeza -pero en serio, deja que cuide de ti, además no olvides llamar a tus padres y decirles que estas bien- se dirigió hacia la puerta -y que tal vez te vayas a casar con un hombre millonario-

-¡Midori!-

-Jajá, nos vemos Haru, cuídate- se despidió cerrando la puerta rápidamente

**Fin flashback**

De nuevo dio un gran suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ir a su casa, si su madre supiera que estaba viviendo con un hombre extraño la mataría, pero había algo en G que le daba mucha confianza y seguridad, todo lo que había hecho por ella, a pesar de no conocerla, y por eso después de que se recuperara le pagaría todo.

-Ya está servido-

Dijo entrando a la habitación, después ayudo a Haru a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y la llevo hasta el comedor

-No tenias porque hacer esto- dijo cuando vio todo lo que había preparado

-Deja de hablar y más bien empieza a comer- se sentó frente a ella

Toda la comida se veía deliciosa, y después de probar el primer bocado pudo confirmar que no solo se veía, sino que sabia delicioso, entre mas lo conocía mas se sorprendía de lo especial que era G, ¿acaso no tenía ningún defecto?, era amable, tierno, considerado, buen cocinero, además de ser muy apuesto, de nuevo soltó un gran suspiro

-¿Y bien?- pregunto

-¿Hahi?- la tomo por sorpresa su pregunta -¿disculpa?-

-La comida ¿Que tal esta?- sonrió al ver lo distraída que estaba

-E...esta deliciosa- se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa

Ahora entendió cuando Midori dijo que había sido muy afortunada, el haber podido conocer a un hombre como G, fue algo que nunca pensó que sucedería tan rápido, ahora solo le faltaba cumplir su sueño y su vida seria perfecta. Mientras continuaban comiendo, comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas.

-Así que quieres ser escritora- pregunto sirviendo un poco de vino

-Si, pero aun no he comenzado a escribir nada- no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quedo encantada con sus modales en la mesa y con la elegancia con la que tomaba de su copa -pensaba hacerlo después de comenzar a trabajar, pero...-

-El accidente- completo la oración por ella

-Si, pero no te preocupes- dijo al verlo sentirse culpable -estoy segura que podre conseguir un trabajo sin ningún problema, además podría aprovechar este tiempo, para comenzar a escribir-

-¿Y sobre que te gustaría escribir?- sus hermosos ojos se posaron en ella

-Pues la verdad siempre he quera...-

Se detuvo al escuchar que alguien había tirado con fuerza la puerta de la entrada, luego el sonido de unos pasos que se iban acercando hacia ellos, hasta que pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre, que al ver que estaban en el comedor comenzó a caminar rápido, cuando llego donde estaban, golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-¡¿Que diablos le sucedió a mi auto?!- se notaba que estaba muy molesto

-A mí también me alegra verte, ¿como te fue en tus vacaciones?- hablo con normalidad sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡No cambies de tema y dime quién demonios te dio permiso de sacarlo!- pregunto golpeando la mesa otra vez -¡Spanner me envió la cuenta del taller! ¿Porque diablos tiene que arreglar el maldito auto?-

-Cuida tu lenguaje, ¿no ves que tenemos compañía?- continuaba hablando con calma

-¿Y quién demonios es esta?- pregunto mirando a Haru

-¡Hahi! yo, yo soy...mi nombre...yo soy Har...-

-¡No me importa!- dijo interrumpiéndola y volviendo su mirada hacia G

-_Entonces para que preguntas- _ pensó molesta por su actitud

-¡Responde de una maldita vez! ¡si tu lo estrellaste, entonces tu lo tienes que pagar, no yo!-

-¿En serio vienes a reclamarme por haber dañado tu auto?- lo miro fijamente -¿acaso quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que sacaste sin permiso los míos? aun tengo los recibos del taller, si quieres los traigo, pero te informo que tu deuda es muy grande-

-_Se parece mucho a G, aunque el color de su cabello y sus ojos es diferente- _se dio cuenta después de verlo más detenidamente -_¿Sera su hermano menor?, aunque es bastante grosero y antipático-_

-¿Porque te quedas callado?- sonrió al saberse ganador de la discusión -si yo pago el arreglo de tu auto entonces tu pagas el arreglo de los míos, ¿No te parece justo?-

una vez más golpeo la mesa, y se fue mientras maldecía, después de un momento se escucho que tiro la puerta con fuerza y de nuevo el silencio y la tranquilidad volvieron

-Discúlpame- dijo un poco apenado -lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta escena-

-No te preocupes- se sintió mal por G, por tener a alguien tan grosero como él en su familia -¿Es tu hermano?- se decidió a preguntar

-No, ese idiota es mi hijo-

En ese momento un baldado de agua fría cayó sobre Haru, aquel perfecto y maravilloso hombre tenía un hijo, y si tenía un hijo era claro que tenía una esposa y si tenía una esposa, eso significaba que no tendría la más remota oportunidad con él

-¿Tu...tu hijo?- todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado -Tu hijo- dijo casi susurrando

-Por favor no le prestes atención- dijo al verla tan decaída -Hayato no es tan malo como parece, es solo que es muy posesivo con sus cosas y más si tiene que ver con su auto- pensó que Haru estaba así por la manera en la que se había comportado y como le había hablado

-Hijo- volvió a susurrar

Aquella palabra acabo con las ilusiones que tenia, había perdido el trabajo y el hombre de sus sueños en menos de una semana, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, ¿ahora que haría?, como podría seguir viviendo en esa casa, no podría ve su esposa, juntos y felices.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto al verla tan callada

-¿Hahi? no...nada, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación- intento irse, pero como solo podía mover un brazo comenzó a mover la silla en círculos

-Espera- dijo levantándose -yo te llevare- comenzó a caminar llevándola con cuidado hasta su habitación -¿Estas segura que no te pasa nada?-

-Si...solo quiero descansar un poco- hablaba sin animo

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo- no quería irse sin saber el porqué de su cambio repentino

-Gracias, pero no necesito nada- la palabra "hijo" seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza

-Entonces te dejare descansar- salió de la habitación al ver que no lograría conseguir que dijera algo

De nuevo se dejo caer sobre la cama, sabía que algo tan bueno no podía ser verdad, era imposible que un hombre como G estuviera soltero, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que tuviera un hijo de casi la misma edad de ella, como era posible que alguien tan amable y educado como G tuviera a alguien tan vulgar como hijo. Después se pregunto dónde estaría su esposa, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando llegaron, G dijo que había mandado a que le preparan la habitación, pero no parecía que estuviera hablando de su esposa.

-_¿Sera que está de viaje?-_ pensó - _pero eso no es asunto tuyo Haru-_

Se reprendió, ya no quería pensar más en eso, ahora lo único que quería era recuperarse y continuar con su vida, pero tendría que hacerlo desde cero, aunque si podría utilizar ese tiempo mientras se recuperaba, para comenzar a escribir. Desde que había llegado a Tokio, todos sus planes se habían ido al piso, así que no dejaría que este asunto la distrajera mas.

-_Recuerda a que viniste a esta ciudad, primero lo primero-_

Con dificultad se puso de pie y busco entre sus cosas su computadora, ya tenía algunas ideas así que no quiso perder más el tiempo, una vez que la encontró, regreso a la cama, la prendió, pero cuando pensó que podía comenzar a escribir, se quedo en blanco.

-_Hijo- _esa palabra regreso de repente -_¡No puedo pensar en nada mas!-_

Estaba molesta, así que tiro la computadora sobre una de las maletas, se metió bajo las cobijas y cerro sus ojos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, ahora entendía porque G le generaba tanta confianza y seguridad, y eso era porque el siempre la trato como un padre trata a un hijo, esa fue la forma en la que el siempre la vio, y en ese momento se sintió como una tonta, por haberse ilusionado al haber pensado que entre ellos hubiera podido haber algo. La mañana siguiente, unas voces fuera de su cuarto la despertaron, con cuidado se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió solo un poco y vio que habían varias personas en la casa, por lo que pudo escuchar, estaban hablando sobre trabajo, cerró la puerta y volvió a acostarse, pero en ese momento una señora entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días- dijo caminando hacia ella con una bandeja en la que le llevaba el desayuno

-Buenos días- respondió sin dejar de verla

-Así que tu eres Haru- le acerco la bandeja -yo soy Octavia y soy el ama de llaves- dijo presentándose

-H...hola- se veía que era una señora muy amable -muchas gracias- dijo recibiéndola

Después comenzó a tomar las cosas de Haru y a organizarlas

-No te molestes, después yo organizare todo, no es necesario que lo hagas-

-G tenía razón- le sonrió, pero continuaba organizando -el me dijo que no dejarías que te ayudara, no te preocupes querida, mientras estés en esta casa estarás bajo mi cuidado, además mírate, necesitas recuperarte y descansar-

-Pero no quiero que se molesten por mi- dijo apenada

-Tranquila, tu solo preocúpate en descansar, que yo me hare cargo del resto-

En ese momento se le ocurrió que le podría preguntar a ella sobre la esposa de G sin que pareciera extraño, ya que no era capaz de preguntarle a él, mientras desayudaba, espero el momento indicado para preguntarle.

-Disculpa, Octavia-san...- dijo llamando su atención -...hay algo que quisiera preg...-

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto G desde la puerta interrumpiéndola

-Claro que si- dijo Octavia mientras guardaba las ultimas cosas

-Tengo que irme, así que quedas en tu casa, Octavia se encargara de cuidarte mientras no estoy, así que puedes pedirle a ella cualquier cosa que necesites-

-Vámonos que se nos hace tarde- se escucho que lo llamaban desde afuera

-Regresare hasta la noche, Octavia puedes venir un momento, necesito pedirte un favor- salieron juntos de la habitación

después de un rato ella volvió a entrar

-Tendré que salir, pero no demorare, ¿necesitas que te compre algo?-

-No, estoy bien, gracias-

Volvió a salir y después todo quedo en silencio, estaba sola en esa gran casa, tomo su computadora y de nuevo intento escribir, pero las ideas no le llegaban, decidió salir de la habitación y sentarse en la sala, pero la curiosidad no le permitió concentrarse, en algunas repisas y mesas vio que habían fotografías, pero no alcanzaba a ver quiénes eran, así que se puso de pie y se acerco, tal vez habría alguna foto de G con su esposa, pero el timbre de un celular llamo su atención, como no dejaba de sonar, se puso a buscar de donde provenía, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que G había dejado su teléfono, decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?- dijo

-_¿Con quién hablo?- _era la voz de un hombre -_Este es el numero de G ¿Quien eres tú?- _se oía un poco molesto

Se arrepintió de haber contestado, no sabía que decirle, tal vez era una llamada de trabajo

-_¿Sigues ahí?- _

Ya que había contestado, no le quedo de otra que decirle quien era

-Yo soy Ha...-

-_No me importa quien seas-_ dijo interrumpiéndola -_Solo dile a G que necesito que vea los diseños antes de enviarlos...-_

Aquel hombre continuo hablando, afortunadamente cerca de allí había papel y lápiz así que como pudo fue anotando todo lo que le iba diciendo

-_Dile también que organice una reunión con ellos mañana a la una de la tarde, ¿Entendiste?- _

-S...si- a pesar de su respuesta, todo lo que había escrito fueron garabatos, ya que tuvo que escribir con su mano izquierda -Disculpa- dijo antes de que colgara

-_¿Que quieres?- _

-Me podrías decir tu nombre, para decirle a G-

-_Dile que llame a Alaude-_

-Di...disculpa, podrías repetirm...-

Le colgó antes de que le pudiera preguntar de nuevo su nombre, dando un gran suspiro, regreso al sofá donde había dejado su computadora y allí comenzó a escribir todo lo que ese hombre le había dicho, ya que no podía entregarle ese papel con esos garabatos que hasta ella le costaba entender. Mientras escribía, escucho que abrieron la puerta y pensó que era Octavia que había regresado, pero para su sorpresa no era ella, cuando entro y la vio allí, siguió de largo ignorándola, lo vio ir de un lado para otro, hasta que se detuvo y se quedo mirándola.

-Así que fuiste tú- dijo mientras se iba acercando a ella

-...¿Disculpa?- no sabía a qué se refería

-La que daño mi auto- se sentó en el sofá quedando frente a ella y colocando sus pies sobre la mesa de centro

-¿Hahi?- la sorprendió su acusación

-¿Y bien?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-...¿y bien qué?- le incomodo la forma en la que la estaba mirando

-¿Como piensas pagarme?- su rostro serio comenzó a intimidarla

-¿Pagarte?- sonaba molesto y se asusto al recordar la forma en la que se había comportado el día anterior

-Si, tienes que pagarme el arreglo del auto-

-Pe...pero yo no...-

-Si no te hubieras atravesado en mitad de la calle, nada de esto hubiera sucedido- saco de su pantalón un papel junto a un paquete de cigarrillos

-Pe...pero yo no...-

-Aquí esta- tiro el papel sobre la mesa -mas te vale que me pagues hasta el último centavo- después encendió un cigarrillo

-¡Hahi! pero esto es demasiado- respondió después de mirar el recibo -yo no tengo tanto dinero-

-¿En serio?- dijo soltando una bocanada de humo -entonces creo que tenemos un gran problema- ahora sonreía

No le gusto la forma en la que le sonreía, pero tampoco sabía que decirle, se quedaron en silencio pero él no dejaba de mirarla, quiso levantarse e irse a su cuarto, pero recordó que estaba en pijama y el pantalón que tenia puesto era muy corto, en ese momento el celular de G comenzó a sonar, pero no quiso contestar, no sabía qué hacer, su presencia la estaba sofocando.

-¿Porque no contestas?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio -No te preocupes por mí, has de cuenta que no estoy aquí-

-_Como si fuera así de fácil- _ pensó sintiéndose cada vez mas incomoda y sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano, aun dudando en contestar, pero sea quien fuere, necesitaba hablar urgente con G ya que no paraba de sonar -¿Ho...hola?- finalmente respondió

-_¿Con quién hablo?-_ de nuevo era la voz de un hombre -_¿Esta G?-_

-No, l...lo siento, pero olvido llevar su ce...celular...- a pesar de que había agachado la cabeza, podía sentir que continuaba mirándola fijamente -...pe...pero si quiere, pu...puede dejarme la razón y...y yo le puedo decir- quería salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, ya no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que el

-_Así que finalmente G se decidió a contratar una asistente-_

-¿Hahi? No, yo no...-

-_Bien, dile que...- _sin darle oportunidad de explicar comenzó a hablar y al igual que en la anterior llamada, anoto todo lo que le dijo, asegurándose esta vez de escribir bien el nombre -¿_sabes cuando regresa?- _

-Di...dijo que regresaría hasta la noche, pe...pero no dijo a qué hora-

-_Bueno, no importa, dile que me regrese la llamada tan pronto llegue, no importa la hora-_

-C...claro que si- colgó, pero cuando levanto la cabeza, el estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa justo frente a ella -¡Hahi!- se sobresalto echándose para atrás

-Si no tienes dinero, creo que tendremos que buscar otra manera para que me pagues- no le quito la mirada ni un momento

-¿D...de que estás hablando?- se tenso más de lo que ya estaba

-No te preocupes, no va a ser nada malo...- hizo una pausa y sonrió -...pero si muy divertido-

-¡Hayato!- dijo Octavia entrando -¿No me digas que estas molestando a Haru?- lo regaño -¿Te está molestando querida?- pregunto acercándose hacia ellos

-No la estoy molestando, solo estamos conversando- se levanto y se acerco a saludarla

-Si, claro, yo sé muy bien en que terminan tus "conversaciones" con las mujeres- lo empujo con los paquetes que traía y los soltó cuando el levanto los brazos para recibirlos -Déjala en paz- siguió su camino hasta la cocina

Cuando vio que se iba, finalmente se pudo relajar, ahora si se iría a su cuarto y no saldría de allí hasta que él se fuera

-Después hablaremos de cómo me pagaras- le susurro al oído acercándose por detrás del sofá

Espero no haberlas desilusionado con lo de G siendo el padre de Hayato, gomen T-T


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola, saludos a todos y me alegra mucho de que les haya gustado esta relación de padre e hijo, jeje, pero esta no será la única sorpresa, aun quedan algunas, y espero que les guste también, les agradezco por sus lindos reviews, y por seguir leyendo está loca historia XD, sin más, nos leemos luego, besos.

**Capitulo 4 **

Por fin se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación, aquel encuentro la dejo agotada, si G le generaba confianza y seguridad, su hijo le generaba todo lo contrario, a pesar de parecerse mucho físicamente, personalmente eran como el día y la noche. El resto del día el teléfono continuo sonando, lo que no le dejo tiempo para intentar escribir. La noche había llegado y G finalmente regreso, salió de su habitación para darle todos los mensajes que había recibido, pero esta vez estaba completamente vestida, no volvería a salir de su habitación en pijama, con cautela se asomo por la puerta esperando no encontrárselo, al ver que no había nadie se dirigió a la cocina y le pregunto a Octavia por G.

-En estos momentos se encuentra en su estudio- dijo mientras alistaba dos tazas

-... ¿Con quién está?- pregunto antes de ir

-Hayato ya se fue si es lo que querías saber- sonrió ante su pregunta -G esta con su abogado, ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que olvido su teléfono, recibió varias llamadas y necesito entregarle los mensajes- se sentó en la mesa que había en la cocina

-Si quieres puedes dármelos, voy a llevarles este café y de paso se los entrego- se detuvo en la puerta

-No te preocupes yo puedo llevárselos- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie

-Claro que no, regresa de inmediato a tu cuarto, no deberías estar caminando, deberías estar descansando- dejo la bandeja a un lado y la ayudo a sostenerse

-Estoy cansada de estar acostada, deja por lo menos que camine un poco y después te prometo que me iré a mi habitación y no volveré a salir hasta mañana- le suplico

-Está bien, pero debiste utilizar la silla-

-Pero no sería lo mismo- sonrió

Con la ayuda de Octavia se puso de pie, poco a poco iba teniendo más habilidad para caminar con una de sus piernas enyesada, cuando llegaron al estudio, Octavia entro primero

-Perdón los interrumpo, les traigo su café- abrió la puerta y se acerco al escritorio colocando las tazas frente a cada uno -y un delicioso expresso, como te gusta- le sonrió amablemente

-Disculpa G, pero olvidaste tu teléfono y yo...- dijo Haru entrando tras Octavia, pero se detuvo al ver al hombre que estaba con él -_¿El es el abogado?- _ pensó sorprendida

Cuando escucho la palabra abogado, pensó que sería como los típicos abogados, viejos, con un prominente estomago, baja estatura, cabello canoso y expresión seria, pero aquel hombre era todo lo contrario, era joven, alto, atlético y a pesar de que su rostro se ocultaba bajo su elegante sombrero, pudo notar que además era bastante atractivo.

-Es cierto- dijo G sacando a Haru de sus pensamientos -estuve ocupado todo el día y no tuve tiempo de volver por el- se levanto y se acerco a ella

-...Si, y como no dejaba de sonar, decidí contestar y anote los mensajes-

Le paso la hoja donde los imprimió, mientras G los revisaba, miro disimuladamente a aquel hombre, quien al saberse observado, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, le regalo una sonrisa y la saludo tocando con sus dedos el ala de su sombrero, su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar y rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia G, quien después de terminar de leer los mensajes también le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Haru, discúlpame por haberte molestado-

-¡Hahi! n...no, no te disculpes, fue un placer ayudarte- sentía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo -Se...será mejor que me vaya, no quiero quitarles más tiempo-

Salió sin mirar atrás, Octavia quien salió con ella cerró la puerta y la acompaño hasta su habitación

-¿Te encuentras bien querida?- pregunto colocándole la mano en la frente -tus mejillas están rojas, pero no parece que tengas fiebre- luego la ayudo a recostarse

-S...sí, estoy bien, n...no te preocupes, es que todavía me es muy agotador caminar- trato de convencerla

-Entonces te traeré algo de comer, eso debe ser que todavía estas muy débil-

Para su fortuna, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, de nuevo suspiro con alivio, pero aun estaba sorprendida con aquel hombre, también se veía bastante educado y amable, luego recordó como jugaba con sus patillas mientras saboreaba su café, y nuevamente sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te prepare una deliciosa sopa- dijo Octavia entrando -aun estas muy roja, será mejor que te revise otra vez, no sería bueno que te enfermaras- dejo la bandeja a un lado y se acerco para revisarla

-N...no, estoy bien, en serio- dijo tratando de alejarla

-Está bien, pero será mejor que te alimentes bien- se sentó a su lado mientras comía

-Si, gracias- en ese momento pensó en preguntarle sobre la esposa de G, estaban las dos solas y G estaba ocupado, así que no vendrían a interrumpirlas -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro que si querida- la miro con una tierna sonrisa

-Es sobre G...- dudo por un momento -...es sobre su...-

-¿Quieres saber sobre Hayato?- pregunto interrumpiéndola

-¿Hahi? No, no es sobre el- negó enérgicamente

-Jajá, no te avergüences, después de todo Hayato es un joven muy atractivo, y por eso es muy popular entre las chicas, pero será mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con él, nunca ha tomado a ninguna mujer en serio...-

-No, yo te quería preguntar sobre...-

-... ya varias veces le he dicho que es hora de que tenga una relación estable- continúo hablando sin prestarle atención -aunque nunca hemos conocido ninguna de las mujeres con las que sale, nunca nos las ha querido presentar, y aunque no vive aquí, las pobres chicas llaman esperando encontrarlo, cosa que nunca sucede- suspiro -sinceramente no sé lo que piensa ese muchacho...-

Octavia continuo hablando, así que Haru decidió no seguir insistiendo, se notaba que lo quería y se preocupaba mucho por él, pero no pudo entender porque se comportaba de esa manera con G, el es su padre, pero no parece que se lleven bien.

-_¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos?- _ pensó mientras Octavia seguía hablando

-... Hayato es un buen muchacho aunque no lo parezca, pero es que esta en esa edad en donde solo piensan en divertirse, solo espero que algún día aparezca una buena chica que lo haga sentar cabeza, así que será mejor que no te tomes en serio lo que te diga, el solo lo hace por molestar-

-Está bien, gracias por decírmelo- dijo sin contrariarla

De nuevo se quedo sin poder preguntarle por ella, pero ahora sabía la clase de hombre que era, solo esperaba que Octavia tuviera razón y lo que le había dicho acerca de cobrarle el arreglo del auto, solo fuera para molestarla.

-Ahora descansa- dijo recibiéndole el plato vacio

-Buenas noches, Octavia-san-

-Buenas noches querida-

Los dos días que había pasado en aquella casa, habían sido los más extraños, pero a la vez los más agradables, Octavia era una mujer muy amable que había comenzado a recordarle a su madre, lo que hizo que sintiera un poco de nostalgia, pero gracias a su compañía y sus cuidados no se sentía sola. Una nueva mañana había llegado, G había salido desde temprano, y al igual que el día anterior, Octavia le llevo el desayuno, después de comer, se dio un baño, el cual le tomaba el triple de tiempo debido a sus heridas, una vez termino, se vistió y salió de la habitación, si bien era una hermosa habitación con una hermosa vista, no soportaba estar todo el día encerrada, además de que tampoco podía quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, así que busco algo en lo que pudiera ayudar.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Octavia -Deberías estar descansando- se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-

-No tienes remedio- suspiro ante su terquedad -está bien, pero si vas a salir de tu habitación, por lo menos utiliza la silla de ruedas- salió de la cocina para traerla

-Muchas gracias- después con la ayuda de Octavia se sentó en la silla -¿Entonces en que te puedo ayudar?-

-...Creo que algo de aire fresco te sentaría bien- dijo después de un momento, tomando la silla la llevo hasta el jardín y se detuvo frente al lago, luego le paso una pequeña bolsa -creo que podrías ayudarme a alimentar a los peces-

-¿Hahi?-

-Y cuando termines, puedes dedicarte a escribir- le paso su computadora -Que te diviertas- se fue antes de que dijera algo mas

No era lo que tenía en mente, pero estaba haciendo un hermoso día, el sol estaba muy brillante y había una suave brisa, resignada decidió hacer lo que le había pedido, cuando termino, encendió su computadora e intento escribir, pero antes de empezar, miro aquel hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente, el ruido de las ramas de los arboles que se movían con el viento, el cielo azul y los peces jugando, definitivamente aquel paisaje resulto muy inspirador, las ideas comenzaron a llegar y sin darse cuenta se encontró completamente concentrada en la historia que había empezado, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia.

-Buenos días- le susurro al oído

-¡Hahi!- el susto hizo que votara la computadora

-Ten cuidado- se acerco a recogerla -si se te daña con que compraras otra- se la entrego

-Gra...gracias- la cerró cuando la recibió

-Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿cierto?- se quedo de pie frente a ella

No le respondió, lo único que hacía era mirar una y otra vez hacia la cocina, esperando que Octavia viniera, pero no la veía por ningún lado

-¿Que tanto miras?-

-Na...nada- pero continuaba mirando -_¿Donde estará Octavia-san?-_ se pregunto sin saber a donde había ido, además de que comenzó a incomodarse

-¿Sabes en que pensé?- coloco sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla, inclinándose hacia ella -En que tal vez tu y yo...-

-Di...discúlpame por lo que sucedió con tu auto- dijo interrumpiéndolo -cr...créeme que si tuviera con que pagarte lo haría, pero no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente, estas cosas pasan y pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona- continuo hablando y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa -a...además estoy segura de que el daño no fue tan grave, solo debió tener una pequeña abolladura, pero tú sabes cómo son los mecánicos, ellos siempre buscan como cobrar de mas jajá- de nuevo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero esta vez estaba serio -¿Ci...cierto?-

-...podríamos...-

-¿A...aunque sabes?- lo interrumpió de nuevo -po...podría decirle a G que me preste el dinero, a...así te podría pagar el arreglo y ya no habría problema, ya no tendrías que pagarlo tu- en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

Esta vez no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándola, pero después de un momento comenzó a reír

-¿D...de que te ríes?-

-Te salvo la campana- cuando lo vio irse pudo relajarse otra vez

-_Porque Octavia-san no me dijo que se iría- _

Pensó levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero cuando entro a la casa, escucho que discutían, con cuidado se fue acercando hacia la entrada y vio que estaba discutiendo con una mujer, pensó que tal vez sería alguna de sus novias, sintió curiosidad por saber qué tipo de mujer era, se acerco mas hasta que pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Hahi! Tu...tu...tu eres... ¡MM!- grito emocionada, los dos voltearon a verla -¡Tu eres MM la Idol! ¡No puedo creerlo!- se acerco hasta ellos -Soy una de tus grandes admiradoras, tengo la entera colección de tus discos, además de que he visto todas tus películas y series ¿Podrías darme un autógrafo? ¡Mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando sepan que te conocí!- no paraba de hablar -creo que traje algunos de tus discos ¿Podrías firmarme uno? ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo?, iré a traer la cámara, por favor no te vayas a ir, ya regreso- se dirigió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto mirándola mientras se alejaba -¿es por ella que me dejaste tirada en el hotel?-

-No empieces con tus estúpidos celos- saco su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno

-¿Entonces porque no me dices porque regresaste sin avisarme?, ¿porque te fuiste sin decirme nada?-

-¡Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones!, ¿más bien dime como llegaste aquí?, ¿Como conseguiste esta dirección?-

-Tuve que buscarla, porque ni siquiera eso fuiste capaz de decirme-

-¿Acaso eres una maldita acosadora? si no te la di fue porque no quería que vinieras, así que mejor vete de una vez y no vuelvas por aquí- trato de cerrar la puerta, pero ella la detuvo

-¡No me iré hasta que me digas porque te fuiste!-

-Y si te digo que si vine por ella ¿Que harás?- pregunto desafiante

-¿Entonces estas aceptando que me estas engañando?-

-Para que fuera engaño, primero deberíamos tener una relación, pero nosotros no somos nada, así que no puedes decir que te estoy engañando-

-¡Pero me dijiste que te gustaba, que querías que nos siguiéramos viendo cuando regresáramos a Japón!-

-Pero tú sabías muy bien que no sería nada serio-

-¿Entonces solo me utilizaste? ¡Termine mi compromiso por ti!-

-¡Para empezar, fuiste tú quien me busco, Fuiste tú quien decidió dejar botado a tu noviecito por ir a buscarme, así que no digas que te utilice!-

-¡Estúpido!- trato de abofetearlo pero la detuvo

-Sera mejor que te calmes y dejes de hacer tanto escándalo- señalo a las personas que se estaban acercando -Recuerda que tienes una imagen que mantener, así que vete y no regreses mas ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Me las pagaras- amenazo mientras se alejaba -¡tú y tu novia me las pagaran!-

No le prestó atención a sus amenazas, pero le molesto que hubiera venido, tiro la puerta y se fue a la sala a terminar su cigarrillo

-¿Hahi? ¿Donde está MM?- pregunto mirando por todos lados

-Ya se fue- apago el cigarrillo que tenía en el cenicero y saco otro el cual encendió inmediatamente -pero estoy yo-

-¿Hahi?- se dio cuenta de que estaban solos -Cr...Creo que mejor regreso a mi habitación- le dio la espalda y se fue

-Espera, ¿porque te vas tan rápido?- de nuevo apago el cigarrillo, se levanto del sofá y corrió hasta alcanzarla

-Po...porque tengo cosas que hacer- continúo caminando

-¿Que cosas?- se paro frente a la puerta con el brazo extendido evitando que entrara

-De...déjame pasar- en ese momento deseo que Octavia llegara y la salvara como la otra vez

-Como estamos solos...- sonrió mientras hablaba -... ¿porque no te quedas y me haces compañía?-

-¿Hahi?-

-Ven- la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta el sofá -te ves cansada así que mejor siéntate- la sentó y luego se fue

Haru no entendió porque se fue, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para irse a su habitación, pero cuando iba llegando vio que venía de regreso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- de nuevo la tomo de la mano y la regreso al sofá

-¡Hahi! ¡Su...suéltame!- trato de soltarse pero la sostenía con fuerza

Luego la empujo y él se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a ella, luego tomo su pierna derecha y la apoyo sobre la de él

-¿Que haces?- se sorprendió al ver que tenía un marcador y comenzó a dibujar sobre su yeso

-¿Así que eres admiradora de MM?- comenzó a hablar ignorando su pregunta

-¿Que?- no lograba entenderlo, no sabía si era agresivo o fastidioso, ahora parecía amable, aunque no confiaba mucho en esa "amabilidad" -¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Simple curiosidad- hablaba mientras continuaba dibujando

Ahora que habían comenzado a hablar sobre ella, Haru comenzó a darse cuenta de algo que no había notado antes

-¿Desde hace cuanto sales con ella?-

-¿Estas celosa?- la miro sonriendo

-¿Hahi? ¡N...no!- ya había comenzado a ser fastidioso

-Jajá no lo niegues- continuo riendo y mas al ver que se había molestado -déjame ver...creo que hace un mes, pero no te preocupes, ella no me interesa-

-... ¿Hace un mes?...- comenzó a hacer cuentas -¡Hahi! ¡Tu eres el culpable!- lo acuso señalándolo con el dedo

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tu eres el culpable de que se hayan separado- lo miro con desprecio -¡Rompe hogares!-

-Oye, esa es una acusación muy seria- se hizo el ofendido -¿no me estarás confundiendo?-

-Claro que no, hace poco anunciaron que el compromiso de MM con Ken se había cancelado, no dijeron porque, pero habían rumores de que fue por alguien más-

-¿Y crees que ese alguien soy yo?- seguía sonriendo a pesar de lo molesta que estaba Haru

-¡Si!, por tu culpa se separaron, ellos eran la pareja prefecta y tu destruiste su relación- el verlo sonreír solo hacía que se molestara aun mas con el -y cómo puedes decir que ella no te interesa, como puedes ser tan descarado y tan frio-

-Jajá, yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba comprometida, además en mi defensa, debo decir que ella fue quien me busco, yo no tuve nada que ver con que cancelara su compromiso con... ¿Como es que se llama?-

-¡Ken!- le grito -¡Joshima Ken! ¡Deberías recordarlo!-

-Como sea...- siguió dibujando como si nada -...esa fue su decisión, y como te dije antes, yo no tuve nada que ver-

-¡No te creo!- bajo su pierna y se levanto -Octavia-san me dijo la clase de hombre que eres, y por eso no te creo-

-¿Y que clase de hombre soy?- la miro con gracia

-¡Eres un mujeriego! y por eso no creo que MM te haya buscado, solo lo dices por quedar bien, pero la verdad es que tu acabaste con su compromiso, te aprovechaste de ella, y ahora vienes a decir que no tuviste la culpa de su separación...¡Descarado!-

Luego se fue a su habitación, estaba tan molesta que no quería seguir hablando más con él. De nuevo se sintió mal por G, por tener un hijo tan problemático y por Octavia, porque ella se preocupaba mucho por él, y a él no le importaban los demás, solo era alguien egoísta y desconsiderado. Luego recordó que estaba tratando de crear un villano para su historia, así que decidió basarse en él para crearlo.

-¡Hahi! deje mi computadora en la sala-

Recordó molesta, porque ahora tendría que salir y verlo otra vez, con cuidado abrió la puerta, pero se alegro al ver que no estaba, decidió salir rápidamente, tomar su computadora y regresar a su habitación, pero cuando iba a regresar vio a Octavia que estaba en la cocina, así que fue hasta allí.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que te habías ido?-

-Pero que dices querida, yo te dije que iba a salir, pero como estabas tan concentrada no me escuchaste- descargo sobre la mesa los paquetes que traía -¿Porque? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-¿Hahi? N...no- no quiso decirle lo que había pasado -_Es cierto, si ni siquiera escuche cuando el llego- _ recordó -¿y qué traes en esos paquetes?- pregunto cambiando el tema

-Es que estoy preparando una bienvenida- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Una bienvenida? ¿Para quién?-

-Ya lo sabrás, estoy segura de que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien- suspiro -estoy muy contenta porque después de tanto tiempo la familia volverá a estar reunida- no dejaba de sonreír -¡pero qué tonta soy!, había olvidado por completo preparar las habitaciones- continuo guardando las cosas que había comprado y cuando termino subió rápidamente al segundo piso

-_¿Vamos a tener visita?- _comenzó a preguntarse -_ ¿A qué se habrá referido cuando dijo que la familia volvería a estar reunida? Sera que...pero dijo que iría a preparar las habitaciones, ¿entonces es mas de una persona?- _

Haru quedo confundida, aunque finalmente podría salir de algunas dudas, en ese momento recordó las fotografías, mientras Octavia estaba ocupada, regreso a la sala y se acerco para verlas, pero no vio a nadie conocido y solo en algunas de ellas estaba Octavia, no había ni una sola fotografía de G ni de su hijo.

-_Que extraño-_ dejándolas en su lugar, regreso a su habitación

La cena estaba servida, esa noche G llego temprano y los tres comieron juntos

-Ya tengo casi todo listo- dijo Octavia

-Muchas gracias, y discúlpame por ponerte en estos apuros, pero no sabía que habían decidido regresar tan pronto-

-No te preocupes, si cuando me vine no me dijeron nada, creo que esa fue una decisión de último minuto- G y Octavia continuaban hablando, Haru solo se limito a escuchar

-¿Y Hayato?-

-Aunque diga que no, el vendrá, además esos dos hace tiempo que no se ven-

-No lo creo, si Hayato estuvo en parís, estoy seguro que se debieron haber visto, si no, no se hubiera tomado un mes de vacaciones-

-Jajá, tienes razón, cuando se trata de fiestas y viajes, ellos son inseparables-

-_¿De quién estarán hablando?- _

Se preguntaba Haru mientras los escuchaba hablar, en un momento les pregunto quién los visitaría, pero Octavia continúo sin decirle y G solamente le sonrió sin decir nada. Su silencio solo hizo que sintiera más curiosidad por saber de quienes se trataba, pero al ver que no le dirían nada no siguió preguntando, aunque sin saber porque, se sintió un poco intranquila. Cuando terminaron de comer, G se dirigió a su estudio y Octavia continuo preparando las habitaciones, de regreso en su habitación lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse en la historia que había comenzado a escribir, sin darse cuenta ya era más de la media noche, así que apago su computadora y se acostó a dormir y debido a que se acostó tan tarde, cuando despertó, eran las once de la mañana.

-¡Hahi! ¿Es tan tarde?- dijo después de mirar el reloj

Luego se levanto y cuando salió de su habitación, vio que había unas maletas en la sala, luego escucho unas risas que provenían de la cocina, con cuidado se fue acercando y vio que Octavia estaba con una mujer, estaban sentadas en la mesa viendo unas fotografías, hablaban con tanta confianza, luego la miro más detenidamente y vio que se trataba de una mujer joven y muy hermosa.

-Haru, querida, que bueno que ya te levantaste- dijo Octavia al verla de pie en la puerta

-Así que tu eres Haru- dijo aquella mujer sonriéndole -que gusto conocerte- se levanto de la mesa y acerco a ella

-Ho...hola- respondió sonriéndole también, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba embarazada

-Pobrecita- la miro de pies a cabeza -lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, pero me alegro de que no haya sido tan grave, ven siéntate- la ayudo a caminar hasta la mesa

-Gracias- dijo un poco apenada

-Te serviré tu desayuno- dijo Octavia poniéndose de pie

-Eres más bonita de lo que imaginaba- también se sentó sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto incomoda ante su insistente mirada

-Espero que mi hermanito no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato- continuaba mirándola y sonriendo mientras lo hacia

-... ¿Tu hermano?-

-Es cierto, olvide presentarme, soy Bianchi y Hayato es mi querido hermanito-

-¿E...eres hija de G?- no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-Si, mucho gusto en conocerte-


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, perdon por el retraso, pero no me quedaba tiempo XP, como dije antes aun quedan algunas sorpresas, espero que les gusten, tambien les pido disculpas con el retraso de mis otros fics, ya tengo algo adelantado asi que no se preocupen, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, por seguir leyendolo, me despido, un beso y un abrazo para todos y nos leemos XD

.

**Capitulo 5 **

**.**

Después de que se presento, Bianchi no paro de hablar, así supo que había estado viviendo en Italia con su esposo, también le conto que había decidido tener a su hijo en Japón, por eso había regresado, ahora entendió cuando Octavia dijo que toda la familia volvería a estar reunida, ya que todos regresarían junto con la familia de su esposo, después, Bianchi comenzó a preguntarle a Haru sobre ella, pero en vez de ser una simple conversación parecía más un interrogatorio.

-Me has sorprendido Haru- sonrió -para ser tan joven tienes bien claro lo que quieres hacer, te felicito-

-¡Hahi! N...no es para tanto- negó ruborizada

-No digas eso, eres una chica muy interesante- suspiro -como me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes-

-¿Disculpa?- no entendió lo que dijo

-Así que aquí estaban- se escucho la voz de un hombre

-Por fin llegaste- dijo Bianchi levantándose para ir a saludarlo

-_¿El es su esposo?- _ pensó Haru al ver que se besaron -_Increíble-_

Era Joven y también era muy atractivo, alto, con cabello rubio corto y de ojos cafés.

-Dino, que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame a subir las maletas- dijo Octavia dirigiéndose a la sala

-¿Y Hayato?- pregunto siguiéndola

-Ese muchacho no tiene remedio, le dije que llegarían hoy, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado y que no podía venir- tomo las maletas pequeñas y subió al segundo piso

-¿Bianchi vienes?- pregunto Dino desde las escaleras

-Si, en un momento- respondió regresando a la cocina -¿te ayudo a regresar a tu habitación?- le pregunto a Haru

-N...no, tranquila, yo puedo sola, gracias- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar

-Ese dibujo...- pregunto al ver su pierna -... ¿lo hizo Hayato?-

-¿Hahi?- había olvidado que él comenzó a dibujar algo sobre su yeso -s...si, ¿como lo sabes?-

-Vaya, no sabía que ya eran tan amigos- dijo pensativa

-¡Hahi! ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Eso solo fue porque...!-

-Jajá, creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- la interrumpió y luego salió de la cocina

-_Porque nadie escucha lo que tengo que decir_-

Pero por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que no lo vería ese día. Después de que subieron todas las maletas regresaron a la sala y los tres continuaron hablando, desde su habitación Haru podía escucharlos, ahora la casa estaba muy animada, muy diferente de cuando llego, todos reunidos en familia, de nuevo sintió nostalgia y decidió llamar a su casa, escuchar la voz de su madre la animo, pero en cuanto le pregunto por su trabajo, volvió a desanimarse, ya que tuvo que mentirle y decirle que ya había conseguido otro trabajo, además de que recordó la deuda de la hipoteca y eso la preocupo, porque la fecha para pagar la cuota se estaba acercando y no sabía que haría para conseguir el dinero.

-No te preocupes mama, te enviare el dinero a tiempo- no quería preocuparla

-_¿Estas segura de que puedes pagarla toda tu sola?-_

-Ya te dije que si-

-_¿Pero tus gastos y lo del arriendo? entre tu padre y yo podemos reunir la mitad, así no te quedaría tan pesado-_

-No creo que con el sueldo de papa les alcance...- no quería que sus padres siguieran gastando el poco dinero que tenían -...aunque sí podrían ayudarme con una pequeña parte- pero no tenia alternativa y más en la situación en la que estaba

-_Entonces hablare con tu padre y después te llamare- _ suspiro _ -como me alegro de que hayas podido encontrar otro trabajo tan rápido, tuviste mucha suerte Haru, aunque fuiste muy tonta de haber perdido la entrevista en aquella revista, pero bueno que se va a hacer-_ suspiro de nuevo_ -sabes, tu padre y yo queremos ir a visitarte, nos gustaría pasar este fin de semana contigo, dame tu dirección-_

-¡Hahi!- la tomo por sorpresa -pe...pero mama, no crees que es muy pronto-

_-Porque lo dices ¿no quieres que vayamos?-_

-No, claro que no, a mí también me gustaría mucho verlos, pero es que en este momento...- aunque no quería tendría que seguir mintiéndoles -...en este momento tengo mucho trabajo y si vienen no podre estar con ustedes porque...porque voy a estar muy ocupada, además...- nunca les había dicho tantas mentiras -...además el apartamento donde estoy viviendo es muy pequeño y no estarían cómodos-

_-Eso es lo de menos, podríamos quedarnos en un hotel, además nos gustaría ver donde trabajas, así no podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos- _comenzó a insistir

-Claro que no, los hoteles en Tokio son muy costosos...- tenía que convencerla para que no vinieran -...en este momento no pueden ponerse a gastar tanto-

-_Pero que dices, si es solo por dos días, no nos vamos a quedar pobres solo por dos días que viajemos-_

-Si pero...- no se le ocurría que mas decirle -...pero...pero no crees que sería más divertido si la pasamos juntos, además...además me gustaría acompañarlos a recorrer la ciudad, he escuchado de unos lugares a los que me gustaría llevarlos, por eso... porque mejor no aplazan su viaje para otra ocasión, cuando tenga menos trabajo, podría llamarlos para que vinieran y así podríamos planear mejor las cosas, ¿no crees?-

-_...Está bien, creo que tienes razón- _ dijo sin sonar muy convencida -_pero la próxima vez espero que no salgas con ninguna excusa, ¿escuchaste?-_ parecía como si sospechara de ella -_Espero que te estés comportando bien, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que Tokio es una ciudad muy peligrosa, no salgas muy tarde, y no hables con extraños, los hombres de la ciudad son muy mañosos así que no te fíes de ellos, además espero que no estés llevando a nadie a tu casa, ni tampoco que estés saliendo con tus amigos de trabajo a esos bares o discotecas que hay en la ciudad, esos lugares no son seguros, por televisión han mostrado que allí va gente muy rara y peligrosa ¿Entendiste?- _

-Si mama- ahí estaban sus típicos sermones -saluda a papa de mi parte-

-_Cuídate mucho Haru, y trata de llamarme todos los días-_

-Está bien-

Definitivamente desde que llego a Tokio todo le salía mal, conociendo a su madre, no dejaría de insistirle, además de que no era fácil engañarla, pero eso era lo último de lo que tenía que preocuparse, el verdadero problema era conseguir el dinero para la hipoteca, sus padres confiaban en ella, pero en la condición en la que estaba, era imposible que consiguiera cualquier trabajo, pensó en decirles acerca de su accidente, pero eso no serviría de nada.

-_No sé qué hacer-_

Pensó preocupada, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo único que podría hacer, era pedirle ayuda a G, aunque no le gustaba mucho esa idea, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, solo esperaba que su hijo no volviera a molestarla con lo del dinero del arreglo de su auto, dando un gran suspiro miro aquel dibujo en su yeso.

-_Que mal gusto-_

Dijo con desagrado al ver que había dibujado una calavera, definitivamente tenía que borrar ese horrible dibujo, en ese momento entro Octavia, G había regresado así que todos se reunirían en la mesa para la cena que había preparado Octavia. G estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Bianchi y Dino estaban sentados a su derecha y a su izquierda, Octavia estaba al lado de Dino y Haru al lado de Bianchi

-¿Y cuando llegan tus padres?- pregunto G

-Mañana, tuvieron que aplazar su vuelo- respondió Dino

-¿Y tú hermano?-

-No sé, no he hablado con él-

-De seguro ya debió haber llegado y debe estar con Hayato...- intervino Bianchi -...por eso fue que dijo que no podía venir, deben estar los dos por ahí con algunas chicas-

-Creo que Bianchi tiene razón- dijo Dino -si están juntos no creo que los veamos por lo menos en una semana-

Haru continúo en silencio escuchando su conversación, no podía imaginarse que tipo de persona era el hermano de Dino, pero si era igual que Hayato, no tendría el más mínimo deseo de conocerlo. Después de que terminaron de comer, Bianchi y Dino se retiraron ya que estaban cansados por el viaje y Octavia comenzó a recoger la mesa

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo G mientras levantaba algunos platos

-Claro que no- lo detuvo Octavia -tu vete a descansar y Haru...- dijo cuando vio que ella también había comenzado a levantar algunos platos -...tu también vete a descansar, además recuerda que mañana tienes cita con el doctor-

Después de que termino de recoger todo, ella también se fue a descansar, Haru se dirigió a su habitación pero G la detuvo

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto

-¿Hahi? ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Estuviste callada durante toda la cena, además estas muy seria-

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para poder hablar con él sobre la hipoteca, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle

-Si tienes algún problema, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza-

-...Es que...- G era tan amable y por eso mismo le era tan difícil pedirle un favor tan grande -...es que, hoy hable con mi madre y...-

-Es cierto...- la interrumpió -...tus padres no saben sobre tu accidente-

-No es solo eso, es que además les dije que ya había encontrado otro empleo, no quería preocuparlos-

-¿Pero porque no les dices la verdad?-

Haru le explico acerca de la hipoteca y de porque no quería contarles sobre su accidente, además de que sus padres no tenían los medios para poder cancelar esa deuda sin su ayuda y podrían correr el riesgo de perder su casa.

-Yo te puedo prestar el dinero- dijo G cuando Haru termino de hablar

-¡¿Hahi?! No, no tienes porque hacerlo- aunque dijo eso se sintió aliviada al saber que podía contar con G

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a pagar las cuotas mientras te recuperas-

-Muchas gracias G- sonrió con tranquilidad -te prometo que te pagare todo-

-Hablaremos de eso después de que te recuperes, ahora vete a descansar-

Esa noche pudo dormir tranquila, una preocupación menos, a primera hora llamaría a su madre para decirle que le enviaría el dinero, ahora lo que tenía que hacer, era pensar en una buena excusa para evitar que viajaran a Tokio, por lo menos mientras se recuperaba. Apenas se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llamarla, de nuevo le dijo que se encontraba muy ocupada, y según lo que le dijera el doctor podría fijar una fecha para decirle a su madre cuando podrían viajar. Cuando termino de hablar con ella, pudo escuchar varias voces que venían de la sala, y en ese momento recordó que los padres de Dino llegaban ese día. Se levanto y se alisto, conociendo a Octavia, de seguro la presentaría con ellos antes de salir a su cita con el doctor.

-¿Tu hermano no ha venido?- le pregunto a Dino

-No mama, y de una vez te advierto que no lo esperes, debe estar con Hayato y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando esos dos están juntos-

-Estos muchachos cuando crecerán- dijo sentándose en la sala

-No te preocupes Nana- dijo Bianchi sentándose frente a ella y al lado de Dino -te prometo que yo me encargare de hacer que esos dos sienten cabeza-

-¿No me digas que vas a seguir con lo mismo?- dijo Dino suspirando

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miro haciendo como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando

-No me mires así, ya sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ya deberías dejar de tratar de conseguirles esposa-

-Claro que no- se cruzo de brazos -estoy segura de que en algún lado está la chica indicada para cada uno, y no descansare hasta verlos felizmente casados-

-Pero sabes que ellos rechazan de inmediato cualquier chica que les presentas- Dijo Nana

-Por eso es que esta vez utilizare una estrategia diferente- sonrió triunfante -una estrategia que no fallara-

-¿Ahora qué locura se te ocurrió?- pregunto Dino

-No es ninguna locura- lo miro molesta -lo único que hare será utilizar sicología inversa-

-¿Que?- la miro aun mas sorprendido -será mejor que no hagas lo que se que tengas planeado hacer-

-Lo siento, ya es muy tarde, mi plan ya está en marcha- sonrió con picardía

-¿Donde están G y Giotto?- pregunto Octavia caminando hacia la sala

-Están en el estudio, pero ya vienen- dijo Nana -tenían que hablar algo sobre el trabajo-

-Esos dos tampoco tienen remedio- se dirigió hacia la habitación de Haru -¿Estas lista querida?- pregunto caminando hacia ella

-Si, vamos- con la ayuda de Octavia se sentó en la silla y termino de alistarse

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Haru vio que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, además de G, Dino y Bianchi, allí también se encontraban los padres de Dino, su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño corto, luego al ver a su padre se pudo dar cuenta de que al igual que G se veían muy jóvenes.

-_¿Como es posible que los padres sean tan atractivos como los hijos?-_ se pregunto suspirando al ver que el padre de Dino también era bastante apuesto

-¿Así que esta es la pobre chica que atropellaste?- pregunto Giotto mientras tomaba asiento

-Mu...mucho gusto, soy Miura Haru- dijo avergonzada al ver que todos la observaban

-Mira querida, ellos son los padres de Dino, son Giotto y Nana Sawada-

-Ho...hola-

-¿Ya se van para la cita?- pregunto G

-Si- dijo Octavia mientras salía con Haru -Ya regresamos-

-Espera te ayudo- dijo G tomando la silla -el escalon de la entrada es peligroso-

Después de que salieron, G ayudo a Haru a subir al auto, luego se despidió de ella

-¿Octavia podrías venir un momento?- dijo regresando a la casa

-Espérame un momento querida, ya regreso-

Haru se distrajo mientras esperaba a Octavia, después de un momento la puerta del auto se abrió.

-¡Hahi! ¿Q...que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-Escapando- luego encendió el auto y se fueron

-Detente- le dijo pero no le hizo caso -¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Si, te oí, pero no podemos detenernos-

-Claro que si, tengo una cita con el doctor y Octavia iba a llevarme, si no regresamos la perderé-

-Exacto, "iba" a llevarte, ahora te llevare yo-

-¡No!, ¡regrésame de inmediato!- le ordeno

-Lo siento, pero no podemos regresar, tú eres mi boleto de escape de una muy aburridísima reunión familiar, así que te secuestrare por el día de hoy-

-¡¿Hahi?!- lo miro asustada

-Jajá, no me mires así, te prometo que la pasaras muy bien- le sonrió -no te hare nada que no quieras que te haga-

-¡Pervertido!- grito molesta -¡si te me acercas gritare!-

-Te vez linda cuando te molestas- no le prestó atención a sus amenazas -pero de seguro te veras más linda cuando sonríes, así que no te regresare a casa hasta que te haya visto sonreír-

-Pues entonces llamar Octavia para que vengan por mí-

-Hazlo, será más divertido si nos están persiguiendo-

Haru estaba realmente molesta, cada comentario suyo la hacía enfadar, ¿porque no la dejaba en paz?, se preguntaba cansada de su acoso, en ese momento recordó cuando Octavia le dijo que no le prestara atención, y eso es precisamente lo que haría, no le prestaría atención, desde ese momento no le volvería a hablar, si le preguntaba algo o le decía algo simplemente no le respondería, y así fue, durante el camino él siguió hablándole, pero ella permaneció completamente en silencio.

-Ya llegamos- dijo a pesar de que no le respondía -¿Ves?, no perdiste tu cita-

Luego se bajo del auto, saco la silla y la llevo hasta la puerta del copiloto, luego la abrió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajarse

-Yo puedo sola- dijo mientras trataba de salir del auto

-Volviste a hablar- continuaba sonriendo -lastima, pensé que ahora si podría acercarme a ti sin preocuparme porque gritaras-

-El que no te hable no quiere decir que no gritare-

-Está bien, pero igual me arriesgare-

Se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo, la rodeo tomándola de la cintura y de un solo movimiento la alzo y la sentó en la silla de ruedas

-Vaya, no gritaste- dijo de pie frente a ella

-E...eso fue po...porque me tomaste por sorpresa- respondió molesta pero con un leve sonrojo

-Entonces ya sé como acercarme a ti- dijo con voz suave inclinándose hacia ella

-Entonces la próxima vez que lo hagas gritare- le advirtió levantando el tono de su voz y mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-Si que eres difícil-

Se alejo de ella sonriendo, luego tomo la silla y se dirigieron al consultorio, mientras esperaban el llamado del doctor permanecieron en silencio

-Miura Haru- llamo una enfermera después de salir de uno de los consultorios

-Aquí- dijo antes de que Haru respondiera -vamos-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto al ver que tomo la silla para dirigirse al consultorio

-¿Como que a donde voy? voy a entrar contigo- siguió caminando

-¡No!-

-Muy tarde- dijo una vez adentro, luego la acerco hasta el escritorio del doctor

-...Miura Haru...- dijo mientras miraba su computador -...accidente de trafico...fractura de radio y cubito del brazo derecho y fractura de tibia y peroné de pierna izquierda...- permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba leyendo -...las fracturas fueron simples, así que la recuperación no tomara más de dos meses, el golpe en la cabeza fue leve y solo algunas raspaduras en el resto del cuerpo...- otra vez permaneció en silencio mientras escribía algunas cosas en el computador -...llévela a la camilla por favor- le dijo señalándola

-Claro que si doctor- se levanto y acerco la silla a la camilla, luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro -puedes gritar- de nuevo la rodeo tomándola de la cintura y la levanto sentándola en la camilla, pero no la soltó

-Ya me puedes soltar- le susurro empujándolo con disimulo

-Iris, ¿puedes venir un momento?- llamo a la enfermera por el intercomunicador, luego se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ellos -vamos a revisar como están los puntos de tu frente y de tu brazo-

Con cuidado fue removiendo las vendas, después de un momento la enfermera entro para ayudar a cambiar los vendajes

-Los puntos de tu frente están sanando bien, pero los de tu brazo se abrieron ¿has guardado reposo?- pregunto mientras tomaba algunos algodones para limpiar la herida

-...Sí, yo...-

-No doctor- dijo interrumpiéndola -desde que salió del hospital no se ha quedado quieta- en ese momento Haru le dirigió una mirada asesina

-Se nota- dijo seriamente, luego acomodo sus gafas y continuo revisándola -creo que tendremos que cambiar los puntos, debido a que la herida se abrió, tendremos que limpiarla y desinfectarla, Iris limpia bien la herida y luego alista todo para volver a cerrarla -

-Si doctor- se acerco a Haru -esto te dolerá un poco- le advirtió antes de empezar

-Te daré unos antibióticos y algunas recomendaciones para que no se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas, ¿podría venir un momento?- llamo a Gokudera mientras regresaba a su escritorio -¿Es familiar de la paciente?-

-Si...- miro de reojo hacia Haru -...vivimos juntos-

-Tome- dijo pasándole una hoja -estos son algunos cuidados que debe tener, no debe hacer movimientos bruscos, debe guardar reposo, además de que debe cuidar muy bien sus heridas para que no se vuelvan a abrir...- continuo explicándole a Gokudera los cuidados que debería tener Haru, mientras que ella lo continuaba observándolo con su mirada asesina -...debe venir a un control dentro de un mes, para revisarle las heridas y retirar los puntos-

-Claro que si doctor...- miro la placa con su nombre que se encontraba sobre su escritorio -...doctor Verde, me encargare de cuidarla muy bien-

-Ya termine de limpiar la herida doctor- dijo la enfermera

Se levanto y se acerco a Haru para volver a cerrarle la herida, una vez que termino, salieron del consultorio, cuando se encontraban afuera Haru no pudo permanecer más en silencio

-¡¿Estas loco?!- grito -¿Porque le dijiste al doctor que vivíamos juntos? ¡Dame eso!- dijo arrebatándole la hoja con las indicaciones -¡Llévame a casa de inmediato!-

-Todavía es muy pronto para volver- continuo caminando hacia el auto -vamos a dar una vuelta-

-¡No!- cuando se detuvo frente al auto, Haru se levanto y se dirigió hacia la calle

-¿A dónde vas?- camino tras ella

-Tomare un taxi y regresare por mi cuenta- dijo mientras miraba de un lado para otro

-Está bien, regresaremos, sube al auto- Haru lo miro con desconfianza -No me mires así, no lo hago porque lo digas, lo hago porque no quiero escuchar los regaños de Octavia, ¿vamos?-

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, pero Haru comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención, cuando paso frente a él, le empujo la mano rechazando su ayuda, cuando vio que Haru se subió, tomo la silla, la guardo y luego se fueron

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Haru al ver que había comenzado a reírse

-Te engañe-

-¡¿Hahi?!-

-Te dije que te secuestraria por el día de hoy, y el día no ha terminado- la miro sonriendo -lo siento pero por hoy, serás solo para mi-


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, este capítulo me salió medio fácil jeje, tan bonito cuando la inspiración fluye, iba a subirlo la semana pasada pero me distraje con otras cosas y se me olvido, bueno, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, que me dan mucho ánimo y me alegran el día, también me alegra mucho que les guste, y que lo sigan leyendo, me despido dejándoles una brazo y un besote y ahora las dejo para que lean y espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

-Todo salió mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo sorprendida de si misma

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con que se la llevara?- pregunto Dino

-¡Ese muchacho cuando va a madurar!- dijo Octavia molesta -¡como puede ser tan irresponsable! ¡Pero ya me va a escuchar cuando regrese!- gritaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

-Baja la voz Octavia- dijo Bianchi mirando hacia sala -si Tsuna nos escucha le podría contar, además estoy segura de que la llevo a la cita, así que no te preocupes por eso-

-¿Si? y entonces porque no han regresado-

-Tú sabes cómo es, a él no le gustan estas reuniones, así que han de estar por ahí dando una vuelta-

-Dinos que fue lo que hiciste- suspiro resignado ante las maquinaciones de su esposa -¿Que le dijiste anoche cuando hablaron?-

**Flashback**

-¿A quién vas a llamar?- pregunto mientras desempacaba algunas cosas

-A Hayato- respondió mientras buscaba su número en su celular -como es posible que no venga a saludar a su querida hermana-

-Mientras hablas con él, iré a darme un baño- luego se fue

_-¿Que quieres Bianchi?-_ contesto después de que le hubiera marcado tres veces

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu querida hermana?- dijo un poco molesta -solo te llamaba para saber cuándo vas a venir-

-_No creo que pueda ir, estoy muy ocupado-_

-¿En serio? ¿No será que prefieres estar con alguna chica en vez de tu familia?-

_-No empieces- _

-Está bien, no te voy a molestar, pero si me gustaría que vinieras, ya que vamos a estar todos reunidos...¡ah! por cierto ya conocí a Haru- dijo casualmente tratando de cambiar el tema -pobrecita, menos mal que no fue nada grave, sabes, me parece una chica muy interesante y para ser tan joven es muy...-

-_Suficiente Bianchi- _ la interrumpió -_ya sé a dónde se dirige esta conversación y de una vez te digo que no pierdas tu tiempo, Haru no me interesa-_

-Pues me alegra escuchar eso- las palabras de Bianchi lo confundieron -como te estaba diciendo, Haru es una buena chica, pero no creo que ella sea la apropiada para ti -

_-¿Disculpa?-_ su hermana no se estaba comportando como siempre -_Si mal no recuerdo, Haru es el tipo de chica que te agrada, es el tipo de chica que siempre me presentas-_

-Si, lo es- continuo con su juego -pero no es de nuestra misma clase social, lo siento Hayato, pero yo quiero que te cases con una chica que se sepa desenvolver en nuestro medio y que pueda relacionarse con la gente de nuestro nivel, una chica que provenga de una buena familia, y no quiero admitirlo pero... Haru no encajaría en nuestro mundo-

-_¿Estas hablando en serio?- _ no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus palabras -_No sabía que fueras tan clasista, nunca creí que fueras el tipo de persona que le da importancia a esas cosas-_

-No es que sea clasista, es que quiero lo mejor para mi familia, quiero lo mejor para ti- estaba a punto de reír, pero logro contenerse - y hablando de eso, en Italia conocí a una gran chica que es egresada de Oxford al igual que tu, y su familia es una de las más prominentes de Italia, es muy agradable y descubrí que también le encantan los autos como a ti, es más, tiene una gran colección de...-

-_Por favor no sigas- _la interrumpió de nuevo

-Dale una oportunidad, estoy segura de que ustedes dos van a congeniar, porque no vienes mañana y te muestro una fotografía de ella, es muy hermosa-

-_Ya te dije que voy a estar muy ocupado-_

-Si te preocupa venir porque Octavia te regañe, puedes estar tranquilo- la conversación salió como la había planeado -mañana ella llevara a Haru al doctor a las diez de la mañana, así que puedes venir después de esa hora, ¿que te parece?-

-..._Si me queda tiempo, pasare-_ dijo después de una pausa

-Entonces te esperare-

**Fin flashback**

-Quiero que esto quede entre los tres, por ningún motivo nadie más tiene que saberlo y mucho menos Tsuna-

-¿Y crees que vaya a funcionar?- pregunto Dino incrédulo -no sabes si ellos se vayan a llevar bien-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso- sonrió con confianza -conozco muy bien a Hayato, entre más le prohíba algo, mas rápido lo hace, el es feliz llevándome la contraria-

-¿Y Haru?- pregunto Octavia

-Eso ya dependerá de Hayato-

-¡Dime de una vez a donde vamos!- exigió molesta

-Está bien, te lo diré- comenzó a hablar de forma misteriosa -Es un lugar al que nunca has ido, un lugar al que muchas parejas van, especialmente de noche...- Haru comenzó a asustarse -...un lugar bastante intimo en donde probaras cosas que nunca has probado y yo con el mayor de los gustos te complaceré en todo lo que quieras, no sabes cuánto me alegra que tu primera vez vaya a ser conmigo...-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- grito de repente -¡Cállate! ¡Ni pienses que me bajare del auto!-

-¿Que? Pero si ya llegamos-

Luego Gokudera se bajo, cuando Haru vio que iba a abrir la puerta, rápidamente puso el seguro, pero él lo quito con el control, al ver que lo había quitado, Haru volvió a ponerlo, el lo quitaba con el control y Haru rápidamente volvía a colocarlo, así siguieron una y otra vez.

-Si sigues así dañaras el auto de Octavia- le dijo deteniéndose -y la verdad no querrás verla molesta-

-¿Hahi?- se distrajo por un momento y fue cuando aprovecho para quitar el seguro y a abrir la puerta

-Si que eres fácil de engañar- dijo riendo

-Ahora si gritare si intentas bajarme- amenazo aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, si no, el valet no podrá llevarse el auto.

-... ¿El valet?-

Haru miro hacia afuera y había un hombre con uniforme de pie al lado de Gokudera, con curiosidad, miro donde se encontraban, hasta que vio el lugar del que le estaba hablando

-Un... ¿un restaurante?-

-Así es- la miro haciéndose el confundido -¿Acaso de que creías que te estaba hablando?-

-¡Hahi!...yo...yo pensé que...- de inmediato se puso completamente roja

-Jajá- comenzó a reír al verla -si que tienes una gran imaginación- continuo riendo -aunque si allí es a donde quieres que te lleve, con mucho gust...-

-¡Estúpido!- lo interrumpió molesta pero aun sonrojada -me confundí por la forma en que lo describiste-

Sin querer tuvo que salir, ya que el valet no dejaba de mirarlos, luego Gokudera le entrego las llaves y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro, pero Haru se detuvo al ver el nombre del restaurante

-¡Hahi! ¡E...es...este es el Shigure!- dijo sorprendida

-Te dije que era un lugar al que nunca habías ido-

-Pero como... ¿Vamos a entrar así como si nada?- lo miro extrañada

-Si ¿porque?-

-Como que porque, cuando estaba en la universidad tuve que hacer una reseña sobre restaurantes y resulta que el Shigure es uno de los más exclusivos, si quieres comer aquí, primero tienes que tener una reservación, que resulta que no se consigue fácilmente, mínimo tienes que pedirla con cuatro meses de anticipación, ¿y me estás diciendo que vamos a entrar a comer como si se tratara de un restaurante cualquiera?- reía con burla -ni que fueras amigo del dueño-

-Pues resulta que lo soy-

-¿Hahi?- lo miro pensando que la estaba engañando otra vez

-Gokudera-san bienvenido- dijo la hostess acercándose hacia ellos -¿Desea la mesa de siempre?-

-Si por favor-

-¡Hahi!- dijo sorprendida -Entonces si es verdad-

-Disculpe, pero...- miro a Haru de pies a cabeza -...la señora no está vestida apropiadamente-

-¡Hahi! ¡Yo no soy ninguna señora!- respondió molesta -¡Acabo de cumplir veinte años! ¡Yo no soy tan vieja como tú! ¡Así que discúlpate!-

-Tranquila- dijo Gokudera

-Pero igual no puedo dejarla entrar con esa ropa- volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo -este es un restaurante cinco estrellas y nos reservamos el derecho de admisión-

Haru iba a continuar discutiendo pero Gokudera intervino

-Pero harías una excepción por mí ¿cierto?- le sonrió

-Cl...Claro que si-

-Vamos- le dijo a Haru señalándole el camino -Te debo una- le susurro antes de entrar

Gokudera se ofreció a ayudarla a caminar, pero Haru se negó, no quería tener sus manos encima de ella. Mientras iban entrando, quedo sorprendida con la elegancia del restaurante, no solo las paredes estaban finamente decoradas, sino que las mesas también lo estaban, tenían sobre ellas pequeñas lámparas que las iluminaban suavemente, todo el ambiente era tan refinado, algunas de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento se veían bastante elegantes, y Haru se dio cuenta de que habían empezado a mirarla, y con toda razón, ya que sobresalía por su apariencia, y por ir distraída, se estrello con una de las mesas botando la lámpara que se encontraba sobre ella, llamando aun más la atención.

-¡Hahi! Di...disculpen no me di cuenta- dijo sonrojándose ante las miradas de todos

-No se preocupe- dijo uno de los meseros que se acercaron rápidamente para arreglar la mesa

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gokudera

-S...si-

Finalmente llegaron a la mesa, Gokudera la ayudo a sentarse y luego se sentó frente a ella, en ese momento uno de los meseros les entrego el menú y se retiro

-¿Esta es la mesa en donde siempre te sientas?- dijo mirando las otras que estaban en un mejor lugar

-Si ¿porque?-

-Porque está muy escondida-

-Bueno, eso es porque...- se reclino sobre la mesa -...esta es la mesa donde siempre traigo a mis citas y aquí nadie puede vernos... así puedo hacerles lo que quiera-

-Para que pregunte- dijo haciendo una cara de desagrado

-Jajá- comenzó a reír al ver su expresión -sabes, muchas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar-

-¿En serio?, ¿lo dices por la hostess?, porque se nota que se muere por ti, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando te vieron-

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto sorprendido

-¡Como podría estar celosa de un mujeriego como tú!- su pregunta la hizo molestar

-¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir?- pregunto el mesero acercándose de nuevo

-Aun no- dijo Gokudera sin dejar de mirar a Haru -denos otros cinco minutos por favor-

-Claro que si señor- volvió a retirarse

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras- dijo Gokudera mientras abría la carta y la leía, luego Haru hizo lo mismo

-¡Hahi!- exclamo asombrada ante los precios de los platos

-Hoy estas repitiendo mucho esa palabra- dijo al escucharla pero sin dejar de leer el menú

-¡¿Estos son los precios reales?!- pregunto mientras los miraba una y otra vez

-Si, pero no te preocupes por eso, como te dije, te complaceré en todo lo que quieras- cerro la carta y la puso sobre la mesa -¿Ya elegiste lo que quieres pedir?- le hizo señas al mesero para que se acercara

-Un momento- también la cerro dejándola sobre la mesa -Esto es una trampa ¿cierto?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Vas a dejar que pida lo que quiera, haciéndome creer que pagaras por todo y después de que haya terminado, me dirás que tendré que pagarte por lo que comí-

-Dígame señor, ¿Que desean ordenar?-

-Tráigame una carne de ternera de Kobe- dijo entregándole las cartas -también me gustaría una botella de Chardonnay-

-Y la dama que desea- miro a Haru

-Un vaso de agua por favor-

El mesero quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, luego miro a Gokudera

-Tráigale lo que pide- dijo sonriendo

-...Si señor- luego se fue

Cuando quedaron solos, permanecieron en silencio, pero Gokudera no dejaba de mirar a Haru y sonriendo mientras lo hacia

-¿Porque tan seria?- pregunto al ver que Haru no dejaba de golpear la mesa con su dedo -¿Sigues molesta por lo que dijo la hostess?-

-¡Claro que no!- pero en la forma en la que lo dijo demostró que lo estaba

-No le hagas caso, ella siempre se comporta así cuando me ve llegar con una mujer-

Haru no respondió, simplemente lo ignoro, no le interesaba saber sobre sus conquistas, lo único que quería era irse de ahí, pero no había manera de que pudiera salir sin que él la detuviera, pero lo que más le molestaba era ver como se estaba divirtiendo al verla tan molesta.

-¿Porque sonríes?- pregunto seria

-¿Porque no lo haces tú?-

-Porque no tengo nada porque sonreír- mantuvo su rostro serio -estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad-

-Pero este es un buen lugar para estar secuestrada-

-No-

-Porque no te relajas, tampoco soy tan malo como crees- suspiro -o como Octavia te ha hecho creer que soy-

-Octavia-san no me ha dicho nada malo de ti- lo corrigió -al contrario, ella te quiere y se preocupa por ti, lo que pasa es que eres un desconsiderado que lo único que hace es preocuparla-

-¿Ella te dijo eso?- sonrió sorprendido -¿acaso no fue ella quien te dijo que yo era un mujeriego?

-Si, pero solo lo hizo porque hubo un malentendido, y me advirtió sobre ti, pero nada más-

-¿Un malentendido?- ahora estaba intrigado -¿que clase de malentendido fue para que tuviera que advertirte sobre mi?-

-No es asunto tuyo- finalizo desviando la mirada

En ese momento llego la comida, el mesero dejo el plato frente a Gokudera y el vaso de agua frente a Haru, luego al lado de la mesa dejo la botella de vino en hielo, después de haber servido en la copa de Gokudera

-Buen apetito- dijo retirándose

Gokudera comenzó a comer y Haru comenzó a beber su vaso de agua, al verlo comer se sorprendió de que tuviera buenos modales en la mesa, por lo menos era educado en eso.

-¿En qué estábamos?- dijo después de pasar un bocado

-Si no querías estar con tu familia, porque no simplemente te fuiste, porque tenías que llevarme contigo- pregunto cambiando de tema

-Porque no me gusta comer solo- tomo un sorbo de su copa -y como tú estabas disponible, te traje-

-Y porque no llamaste a alguna de tus amigas, de esas que dices que se morirían por estar en mi lugar-

-Porque son aburridas-

-Entonces porque sales con ellas-

-¿En serio quieres saber?- la miro con curiosidad

-No- respondió al saber lo que le contestaría -creo saber porque- tomo un sorbo de agua a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado

-¿Que tal esta tu agua?- pregunto cortando un trozo de carne

-Deliciosa- tomo otro sorbo

Después Gokudera se levanto de la mesa, tomo la silla y la coloco al lado de Haru, al igual que su plato y su copa

-¿Qu...que haces?- lo miro alejándose

-Sabes...- coloco su brazo sobre el espaldar de la silla de Haru -...esta es la primera vez que dejo que una chica pida lo que quiera, usualmente siempre ordeno por ellas, ¿sabes porque?-

-No y no me interesa-

-Eso es porque...- continuo a pesar de lo que dijo -...ellas ya están acostumbradas a este tipo de comidas, además de que me molesta que tarden tanto en elegir, pero contigo es diferente, tu nunca has probado nada de esto, por eso deje que eligieras lo que querías comer- levanto el tenedor y tomo el trozo de carne que había cortado antes -esta es una de las carnes más exquisitas que hay, prácticamente se deshace en tu boca, y me gustaría que tú la probaras- comenzó a acercarlo hacia Haru, a la vez que él también se iba acercando a ella

-N... no gr... gracias- dijo alejándose mientras él se acercaba cada vez mas -¡Hahi!- se alejo tanto que se cayó de la silla

-¡Haru!- rápidamente se levanto para ayudarla -¿Estas bien?-

-¡No!- dijo soltándose de él -¡me caí por tu culpa!- esta vez nadie se dio cuenta, y agradeció que la mesa hubiera estado tan escondida

-Deja que te ayude- le dijo al ver que no lograba ponerse de pie -¿O quieres que llame a alguno de los meseros?-

-... Está bien... ayúdame- dijo resignándose, ya que no quería seguir llamando la atención

De nuevo la ayudo a sentarse

-Lo siento- dijo riendo -pero si no te hubieras alejado tanto no te hubieras caído- regreso a su silla

-Si no te hubieras acercado tanto no me habría caído- lo miro molesta

-Nunca una mujer me había dado tantos problemas como tu- continuo comiendo -¿Estas segura de que no quieres probarla?- de nuevo le ofreció

-No, no quiero que después lo utilices como excusa para cobrarme como lo hiciste con tu auto-

-¡Es cierto!- dijo recordando -lo había olvidado por completo, aun no te he dicho como quiero que me pagues- sus ojos se posaron en ella con una extraña mirada

-... ¿En que estas pensando?- no le gusto para nada la forma en la que la estaba mirando

-En muchas cosas...- la miro de arriba hacia abajo -...pero creo que mejor espero a que te recuperes- continuo comiendo

-Como puedes ser tan desagradable- ahora fue ella quien lo miro de arriba hacia abajo -no entiendo que ven las mujeres en ti-

-Espera a que te recuperes y lo sabrás- sonrió mientras lo decía

-¡Pervertido!- grito molesta, pero el ruido de su estomago le quito seriedad a su queja

-Vaya, parece que tu estomago te está exigiendo algo aparte de agua- la miro sorprendido -si quieres podríamos ser como esas parejas que comen del mismo plato y se dan bocados el uno al otro- otra vez coloco su brazo sobre el espaldar de la silla de Haru, pero al ver que había comenzado a alejarse otra vez, la abrazo -Esta vez no te dejare caer- dijo muy cerca a ella con voz suave

-¡Suéltame!- lo empujo -no me gusta que te me acerques tanto-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas?- no dejaba de mirarla

-¡No lo estoy!- miro hacia otro lado

-Jajá, creo que hemos progresado un poco- Gokudera termino su comida y después salieron del restaurante

-Ahora si llévame a casa- le dijo sin mirarlo

-Claro que si, tus deseos son ordenes- dijo abriéndole la puerta para ayudarla a subir, luego subió el -pero primero haremos una pequeña parada-

Haru estaba cansada y ya no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo con él, en el camino continuo hablándole pero Haru no le respondía y ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle hacia donde la llevaba, solo se limito a ver por la ventana, ya que esta era la primera vez que salía desde el accidente y no había tenido oportunidad de conocer la ciudad.

-_Tokio es muy diferente de Namimori-_

Pensó mientras recorrían la ciudad, las calles estaban más llenas de gente y habían demasiados lugares para entretenerse, y por lo que había visto en la televisión, supo que se encontraban en Shibuya, después se detuvieron frente a un pequeño restaurante.

-Llegamos- dijo Gokudera bajándose

Esta vez Haru no puso problema para bajarse

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundida

-No has comido nada desde que salimos y si regresas con el estomago vacio Octavia me matara- la ayudo a bajarse, luego entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la barra, luego Gokudera le paso el menú -Esta vez si pide lo que quieras, aquí todo es más económico y podrás comer tranquila y si piensas que te cobrare, no tienes excusa para decirme que no podrás pagarme-

No quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, estaba muerta del hambre, así que esta vez no dudo en ordenar, cuando le trajeron su comida la devoro rápidamente, Gokudera solo observo sorprendido al verla comer tan rápido.

-Increíble- dijo cuando termino de comer -si que tenias un apetito voraz, nunca había visto a una mujer comer de esta manera- luego comenzó a reír

-¡No te burles!- le reclamo molesta pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse -S...si comí de esta manera fue por tu culpa, tu también lo hubieras hecho si hubieras estado todo el día sin comer-

-Lo siento pero no fue mi culpa- trataba de contener la risa -fuiste tú quien no quiso pedir nada- luego Haru se levanto -¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Al baño!-

Comenzó a caminar hasta que Gokudera la perdió de vista, mientras la esperaba ordeno algo de beber, pero Haru se estaba tardando y pensó que tal vez salió del restaurante sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los baños, pero cuando iba llegando Haru salió.

-Creí que te me habías escapado-

-¿Que?- pregunto sin saber de lo que hablaba

-¿Se te olvida que eres mi rehén?, como te estabas demorando, creí que te habías ido- se acerco a ella -no puedo dejar que te me escapes-

-Acaso crees que es muy fácil ir al baño con una pierna y un brazo enyesado- lo empujo para pasar

-Entonces me hubieras pedido ayuda- dijo mientras caminaba tras ella

-¡¿Estas loco?!- se giro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Jajá, definitivamente eres muy inocente- continuo riendo -ven- la tomo de la mano y regresaron a la barra

-Pero si ya termine de comer ¿no deberíamos regresar?-

-Aun es muy temprano- dijo mirando su reloj -quedémonos aquí un poco mas-

-¿Porque no quieres regresar?-

-Porque no me gustan estas reuniones familiares-

-Pero si es para celebrar una ocasión especial, según lo que me dijo Octavia-san, hace mucho que no estaban todos reunidos-

-¿Y qué?, eso no le quita lo aburrido-

-Entonces si algún día te llegaras a casar, ¿no te reunirías con tu familia o la familia de tu esposa?-

-¿Casarme? ¿Yo?- comenzó a reír -lo siento pero yo nunca me casare-

-Eso dices ahora, pero tal vez algún día aparezca una mujer con la que te quieras casar-

-Ahora que lo dices...- la miro fijamente -... ¿podrías ser tu esa mujer?-

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- lo regaño

-¡Yo también!- dijo arremedándola, pero después comenzó a reír

-Los hombres como tú siempre dicen que nunca se casaran, pero por más que lo nieguen siempre terminan haciéndolo-

-Puede que tengas razón- luego se puso serio y la miro a los ojos -... ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato -yo quiero un hombre tierno, amable, responsable, FIEL, y que tengamos los mismos gustos-

-Yo podría ser todo eso, y en cuanto a los mismos gustos, dime que es lo que te gusta, tal vez también podría gustarme-

-Si claro, sobretodo lo de ser fiel- comenzó a reír -definitivamente estas loco-

-Tenia razón- sonrió sin dejar de verla -tienes una hermosa sonrisa-

Haru se giro hacia él, pero no supo que decirle, se quedaron mirando y después de un momento Haru desvió su mirada sintiéndose incomoda

-Se...será mejor que regresemos-

-Si, ya conseguí lo que quería-

Pago la cuenta y salieron, durante el camino de regreso la luz del sol fue reemplazada por las luces artificiales de los locales comerciales, Haru se sorprendió al ver lo activa que era la ciudad de noche

-Cuando te recuperes te daré un tour por toda la ciudad- dijo al ver como miraba con curiosidad

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias- respondió con sarcasmo mirando por la ventana

Cuando finalmente regresaron ya era de noche, Gokudera se bajo y saco la silla, ayudo a Haru a sentarse y la llevo hasta la entrada.

-Llegaste sana y salva- luego se inclino hacia ella -me divertí mucho contigo- y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ese beso la tomo por sorpresa, pero no pudo reclamarle ya que se fue antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-Lo olvidaba- dijo girándose hacia ella -dile a Octavia que después le pagare por la gasolina que gaste- luego le tiro las llaves y se fue


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ,por fin nuevo capítulo, **Kuroneko**, jajá su genio solo ha cambiado un poco y en cuanto a hibari si aparecerá pero obviamente será un poco diferente ya que por la historia no puede quedar igual al personaje original jeje, de hecho tsuna será mas confiado que en el anime, bueno no diré mas solo que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los hermosos reviews que me dejan, me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado tanto, espero que este también les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, besos y abrazos.  
.

.

**Capitulo 7**

.

.

Octavia aun estaba molesta y más aún porque no había podido hablar con él, mientras desayunaban, Bianchi comenzó de nuevo con su interrogatorio, quería que Haru le contara hasta el último detalle de lo que habían hecho, adonde habían ido y de lo que hablaron, a Haru le pareció extraño que Bianchi en vez de estar molesta por la conducta irresponsable de su hermano al igual que Octavia, se mostrara alegre y si Haru no se equivocaba, parecía como si ella pensara que se trato de una cita.

-¡¿Así que te llevo al Shigure?!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Bianchi-san? ¿Es verdad que él es amigo del dueño?- quería saber si estaba mintiendo

-No, no son amigos...-

-_Lo sabia-_ pensó al darse cuenta de que tenía razón al creerlo un mentiroso

-...son casi como hermanos-

-¡Hahi!-

-Se conocen desde pequeños, Hayato, Tsuna y Takeshi han sido inseparables, bueno, eso fue hasta que Takeshi conoció a su actual novia, en este momento no recuerdo como se llama pero creo que muy pronto escucharemos noticias de boda- dio un gran suspiro -como me gustaría que Hayato y Tsuna siguieran su ejemplo y dejaran de ser tan irresponsables...- quedo en silencio y miro fijamente a Haru -pero algo me dice que eso está a punto de cambiar- luego volvió a sonreír

Haru no entendió de lo que estaba hablando ni mucho menos porque la miro de esa manera, pero lo que si la sorprendió, fue ver que no todo lo que le dijo fue mentira, aunque lo mujeriego e irresponsable no fue negado por Bianchi. Cuando Haru regreso, Tsuna ya se había marchado, quería conocer al hermano de Dino, pero después de escuchar hablar de él y saber que era el compañero de fiesta de Gokudera perdió por completo el interés. Pasaron varios días antes de que volviera a verlo, Bianchi le conto que había viajado a Italia junto con Tsuna para encargarse de todo mientras Giotto se encontraba en Japón y ahora regresaba porque Bianchi estaba a punto de tener a su hijo, ya que no le perdonaría si no venia para conocer a su sobrino.

-¡Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer!- fue lo primero que dijo Octavia al verlo

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte Octavia- la abrazo a pesar de que estaba molesta -pero tú sabías que estaba en un viaje de trabajo y por eso no había podido venir-

-No creas que te salvaras con esa excusa, después me tendrás que escuchar- lo empujo

-¿Aun sigues molesta porque me lleve tu auto?-

-¡No estoy molesta por eso! ¡Irresponsable!, ¡como es que te llevas a Haru y la traes hasta la noche!-

-Por favor guarden silencio, este es un hospital y los pacientes necesitan reposo- dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo su pelea

-¿Ves? hiciste que nos regañaran-

-Ya hablaremos cuando regresemos-

Luego se fue y se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás, Haru también se encontraba allí, estaba con G y con los padres de Dino

-¿Está bien que haya venido?- pregunto Haru, ya que esta era una ocasión familiar y sentía que no debería estar ahí

-Claro que si, Bianchi también quería que estuvieras aquí, tu le caes bien- dijo G dirigiéndole una sonrisa

Haru aun no entendía porque Bianchi le había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo, pero los últimos días habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas y hablaban de todo, aunque muchas de esas conversaciones eran sobre su hermano

-Tsu-kun, Hayato- dijo Nana levantándose para saludarlos

Haru dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, al ver a Tsuna, se dio cuenta de que al igual que su padre y que su hermano también era un hombre bastante atractivo, no parecía la clase de persona de la que le había hablado Bianchi, aunque con Gokudera aprendió que no debía fiarse de las apariencias, ya que cuando lo vio a el por primera vez, nunca imagino que resultaría ser un completo dolor de cabeza.

-Hola G_- _ saludo Tsuna acercándose a ellos junto con Giotto -finalmente conseguimos que nuestros socios en Italia firmaran los contratos, pero pidieron reunirse con mi padre y contigo así que programe la reunión para la próxima semana ¿Les parece bien?-

-No creo que pueda viajar en esos días- dijo G mientras revisaba la agenda en su teléfono

-Si quieres entonces podríamos cambiarla para otro día- dijo Giotto -por mí no hay ningún problema-

-No es necesario, solo necesito reprogramar algunas reuniones para poder sacar algo de tiempo-

-¿Ustedes no pueden dejar pasar un día sin hablar de trabajo?- se acerco Nana interrumpiéndolos -definitivamente no puedo dejarlos solos ni un minuto- tom Giotto del brazo y se los llevo para la cafetería junto con Octavia

-¿Así que tu eres Haru?_- _ dijo dirigiendo su atención hacia ella

-Mu...mucho gusto- respondió sin saber que mas decir

-¿Me extrañaste?- le susurro al oído desde atrás

-¡Hahi!- exclamo a la vez que salto en su silla -¡Estúpido! ¡Deja de asustarme así!- grito molesta al darse cuenta de que era Gokudera

-Jajá, tenias razón, esta chica es bastante peculiar- se sentó a su lado -¿y me dices que MM ya la conoció?-

-Solo la vio una vez y se volvió loca- también se sentó al lado de Haru -comenzó a imaginar lo que no era y yo solo le seguí el juego-

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan histérica cuando me la encontré-

-Si la vuelves a ver no le prestes atención, y de ahora en adelante recuérdame no volver a meterme con mujeres como ella- aflojo su corbata dejándose escurrir un poco en la silla

-¿Entonces es así como te gustan ahora?- se inclino hacia el frente para mirar más detenidamente a Haru -no está nada mal-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo sorprendida ante su comentario

-Te lo dije, ¿además sabias que es escritora?-

-No, y sobre que escribe-

-Todavía no ha escrito nada importante, hasta ahora está empezando, por eso vino a Tokio-

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto extrañada

-¿Entonces no es de aquí?-

-No, es de un pequeño pueblo llamado Aminori-

-¡Es Namimori!- lo corrigió, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención

-Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar, definitivamente debe ser muy pequeño-

-Por eso es que tuve que llevarla a conocer la ciudad, ojala hubieras visto su cara, se sorprendía con todo...-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamo sonrojada, pero seguían ignorándola

-Jajá, ahora entiendo porque te gusta, debe ser divertido estar con alguien para quien todo es nuevo-

-Si, de solo pensar en cuantos "primera vez" tendrá conmigo no puedo dejar de sonreír-

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- le grito molesta

-Ya pensé en unos sitios a los que me gustaría llevarla y en los que seguro la pasara muy bien...-

-¡Suficiente!- interrumpió poniéndose de pie -no voy a quedarme aquí escuchando sus tonterías- comenzó a caminar pero Gokudera la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sosteniéndola de la mano

-Me voy a donde están los adultos, porque parece ser que me dejaron a cargo de los niños y la verdad no estoy de humor para jugar a la niñera-

-Pues si no quieres jugar a la niñera podríamos jugar al papa y a la mama... o ya que estamos en el hospital, tú podrías ser la enfermera y yo el...-

-¡No tienes remedio!- interrumpió soltándose -¿Acaso es imposible tener una conversación seria contigo?-

-Si vuelves a salir conmigo podremos conversar seriamente de lo que quieras-

-¡Ni loca volvería a salir contigo!- Haru se marcho mientras escuchaba como Tsuna y Gokudera reían

-Nunca creí que este día llegaría- dijo Tsuna cuando finalmente pudo dejar de reír

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que una mujer te diría que no-

-Lo siento pero esto no cuenta- estiro sus brazos mientras soltaba un gran bostezo -eso solo sería si ella en verdad me interesara-

-¿Entonces porque coqueteas con ella?-

-Solo lo hago porque Bianchi me dijo que no la molestara, aunque debo admitir que Haru es divertida, pero eso es todo- se escurrió un poco más en su silla hasta que apoyo su cabeza en el borde del espaldar

-Que bueno escuchar eso, ya estaba pensando que perdería otro amigo-

Tsuna y Gokudera se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras los demás estaban en la cafetería. Finalmente llego la enfermera quien les informo que ya podían pasar a ver a Bianchi, todos se reunieron en la habitación, cuando llegaron, Dino estaba sosteniendo al bebe pero de inmediato Nana Y Octavia se acercaron y se lo arrebataron.

-¡Que hermoso!- dijo Nana mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos -hola bebe, soy tu abuelita Nana-

-¿Ya decidieron como lo llamaran?- pregunto Octavia

-Finalmente después de tanto discutirlo, nos decidimos por Fuuta- respondió Dino mientras sostenía la mano de Bianchi

-Un hermoso nombre para un hermoso bebe- dijo Nana hablando con el pequeño

-¿Y donde están Hayato y Tsuna?- pregunto Bianchi mirando hacia la puerta -¿No han llegado?-

-No te preocupes ya están aquí, pero lo más seguro es que estén molestando a las enfermeras- dijo Octavia dirigiéndose a la salida -pero tranquila querida, de inmediato los traeré así sea arrastrándolos-

-¿Como estas Bianchi-san?- pregunto Haru acercándose para saludarla

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así, solo dime Bianchi-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, pero me alegro que hayas venido, ¿Ya te encontraste con Hayato?-

-Desgraciadamente si- dijo con desagrado -debo decir que volvió más fastidioso que antes-

-No le prestes atención a esas cosas, ya te darás cuenta de que Hayato no es tan desagradable como piensas, solo dale una oportunidad y veras que tengo razón, quien sabe, tal vez hasta terminen siendo muy buenos amigos-

-Lo dudo- dijo en voz baja

Cuando Octavia llego a la sala de espera, se sorprendió al ver que aun estaban allí, Gokudera estaba profundamente dormido en su silla mientras que Tsuna estaba hablando por teléfono, se acerco a ellos, empujo a Gokudera para despertarlo y a Tsuna le quito el teléfono y lo apago terminando su llamada.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Gokudera despertándose mientras masajeaba su cuello adolorido por la mala posición en la que durmió

-Esta era una llamada importante- dijo Tsuna al ver que Octavia había apagado su teléfono

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan de inmediato a conocer a su sobrino- ordeno señalando la dirección hacia la habitación de Bianchi

Octavia los llevo casi a empujones hasta la habitación, ninguno de los dos era muy fanático de las reuniones familiares, pero cuando entraron lo disimularon muy bien ya que no querían escuchar los regaños de Octavia, Tsuna fue a felicitar a su hermano mientras que Gokudera se acerco para saludar a Bianchi.

-Creí que no vendrías-

-Como no iba a venir, estoy seguro de que si no lo hubiera hecho, enviarías a Octavia a buscarme- se sentó sobre la cama

-Y no lo dudes, no te hubiera perdonado si no hubieras venido a conocer a tu lindo sobrino... ¿que estás mirando?- pregunto al ver que estaba viendo hacia donde se encontraba Haru

-Nada- se giro hacia ella

-Si, como no, espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que te dije, no te acerques a Haru-

-Sabes querida hermana, es extraño que me digas que no me acerque a ella pero aun así le pides que venga, sabiendo muy bien que nos encontraríamos y que inevitablemente tendríamos que estar cerca- se cruzo de brazos esperando su respuesta

-Querido hermano no me malinterpretes...- Bianchi siempre supo como responderle para salir bien librada -...Haru me agrada mucho como amiga, como ya te lo había dicho es una gran chica, pero eso no significa que quiera que sea parte de mi familia, una vez que Haru se recupere continuara con su vida y yo me encargare de que sea bien lejos de nosotros, el que este aquí solo es porque no me pareció correcto dejarla sola en casa, además de que Octavia insistió en que viniera-

-Pues a mí también me agrada mucho y no entiendo cuál es tu preocupación si sabes muy bien que el matrimonio no está en mis planes, además si eres tan amiga de ella como dices ser, sabrás que no tiene el más mínimo interés en mí-

-Te equivocas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

En ese momento Fuuta comenzó a llorar y Nana lo llevo hasta Bianchi dando por terminada la conversación y dejando a Gokudera confundido con lo último que había dicho, después de eso no pudo volver a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Bianchi a solas. Al día siguiente la dieron de alta, una vez en la casa continuaron las visitas, Gokudera aun continuaba intrigado con lo que le había dicho su hermana, ya que la impresión que le había dado Haru desde el principio siempre fue de completo rechazo, así que sentía curiosidad de saber que pudo haberle dicho Haru.

-En vez de estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada deberías ayudarme- dijo Octavia mientras se movía de un lado para otro preparando los pasa bocas para las visitas -destapa esta botella- la puso con fuerza frente a el

-¿En dónde está Haru?- pregunto tomando el sacacorchos para destapar la botella

-De una vez te advierto que no la vayas a molestar, en este momento está ocupada, desde hace unos días ha estado muy concentrada escribiendo, y eso ha sido porque tu no estabas-

-¿Entonces era yo quien la desconcentraba?- dijo sonriendo

-No te hagas ilusiones- le quito la botella de las manos -Haru es una niña que sabe muy bien lo que quiere, ella no vino a Tokio a perder el tiempo y no voy a dejar que tu le hagas perder el tiempo-

-¿De casualidad tu sabes de que hablaban Bianchi y Haru?- si no podía preguntarle a Bianchi le preguntaría a Octavia ya que no podía quedarse con la duda

-¿Por que me lo preguntas?- lo miro extrañada

-Simple curiosidad, solo quisiera saber desde cuando se hicieron tan amigas-

Octavia recordó el plan que tenia Bianchi, así que no supo que responderle, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que Haru podría ser una buena influencia para él, ya estaba cansada de que estuviera con mujeres que no valían la pena, definitivamente Haru era lo que el necesitaba, una mujer con los pies sobre la tierra, pero precisamente por eso sabía que no sería nada fácil que hubiera algo entre ellos.

-Si quieres saberlo porque no le preguntas a tu hermana- rápidamente salió de la cocina para no seguir hablando con el

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Tsuna esquivando a Octavia quien paso sin siquiera pedirle permiso

-Escondiéndome-

-¿Sabes quien vino?- se sentó frente a el

-No, ¿Quien?- pregunto sin mucho interés

-Shitopi-chan-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Esa loca esta aquí!?-

-Jajá, desde que llego no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ¿que quieres que le diga?-

-Nada, dile que no me has visto en meses- se levanto de la mesa

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Estas loco si piensas que me voy a quedar y arriesgarme a encontrarme con ella-

Salió por la puerta trasera para pasar por el jardín y salir sin ser visto, pero se detuvo al ver que la ventana de la habitación de Haru estaba abierta y no pudo evitar acercarse para ver lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se fue acercando, cuando llego, corrió la cortina lentamente, Haru estaba sentada en el escritorio que G había traído para ella, estaba tan concentrada escribiendo en su computadora que no se dio cuenta de que Gokudera estaba en su ventana, además porque tenía puestos sus audífonos y no pudo escuchar cuando entro y se sentó en su cama detrás de ella, el solo se quedo sentado observándola, Haru continuaba escribiendo hasta que en un momento se detuvo y comenzó a masajear uno de sus hombros a la vez que cantaba distraídamente la canción que escuchaba en ese momento, cuando la canción termino y llego el silencio que precedía la siguiente, pudo escuchar una risa, a lo que se giro rápidamente y se asusto cuando lo vio allí.

-¿¡Qu...que haces aquí!?- se quito los audífonos molesta

-Jajá, no cantas nada mal- continuo riendo a la vez que aplaudía -te felicito-

-¡Estúpido!- se puso completamente roja -¿¡De...desde cuando estas aquí!?-

-Lo suficiente como para saber que eres una verdadera fan de MM- miro toda la habitación viendo todo lo que tenía sobre ella -si quieres podría conseguirte unos boletos para su próximo concierto-

-¿¡En serio!?- se distrajo por un momento -... ¡Espera!, no creas que podrás cambiar de tema, ¿quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación? como te atreves a entrar sin avisarme y más aun de espiarme-

-Yo no te estaba espiando, simplemente entre para ver si era verdad que estabas muy ocupada escribiendo, ya que Octavia me dijo que era por mi culpa que estabas distraída y por eso no habías podido volver a escribir-

-¿En serio?, me pregunto porque será que cuando estas aquí no puedo trabajar tranquila-

-No sé, tal vez es que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí y por eso no te puedes concentrar-

-Exacto, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuando será que te vas a ir y no te volveré a ver, así puedo vivir en paz- le dio la espalda y volvió a concentrarse en su historia

-¿Sobre qué estas escribiendo?- se levanto y se acerco hasta el escritorio inclinándose cerca de ella para leer su historia

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- la cerro apenas se acerco

-¿No será que estas escribiendo sobre mi y por eso no quieres que la lea?- se alejo y se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a ella

-No creo que un libro sobre ti sea interesante, además no sé nada de ti ni me interesa saberlo-

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes que podrías escribir sobre mí, y muchas de ellas te dejarían muy sorprendida, sabes, si quieres te podría conceder una entrevista privada donde te podría contar hasta el último detalle de mi vida personal-

-Sabes que si, si me interesaría- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta

-Claro que si, ahora que lo dices, me gustaría mucho escribir sobre cómo fue que destruiste el compromiso de MM, y también sobre tus técnicas para conquistar mujeres y sobre como las ilusionas para luego dejarlas botadas después de que te aburres de ellas, estoy segura de que a muchas mujeres les parecerá interesante saber quien eres realmente, incluidas tus ex-novias, me pregunto que pasara cuando todas se reúnan para reclamarte por haber jugado con ellas-

-Jajá, definitivamente eres una chica bastante peculiar- no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se miraban fijamente -Esta bien, tu ganas- se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana por donde había entrado -ganaste la batalla pero no creas que ganaras la guerra-

-¿Que?-

No entendió a lo que se refería, pero salió antes de que pudiera explicarle, aunque no le importo ya que por fin se había ido y podría seguir escribiendo sin interrupciones, pero antes de continuar, se levanto y cerró la ventana asegurándola muy bien para evitar que volviera a entrar. Volvió a concentrarse en su historia ya que faltaba poco para que le quitaran el yeso de su pierna y de su brazo, después de eso es cuando empezaría a buscar trabajo nuevamente, por eso quería aprovechar este tiempo para completar su historia y llevarla al editor que Midori le había recomendado, quería volver a encaminar su vida cuanto antes y mas porque los últimos días su madre se había vuelto muy insistente en cuanto a querer visitarla y ver donde vivía, al parecer había comenzado a sospechar de las excusas que Haru le había estado dando para evitar que vinieran.

Para su fortuna, Gokudera no volvió a molestarla, al parecer y según lo que le habían contado Bianchi y Octavia estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo, como Giotto y Nana habían decidido quedarse más tiempo del que habían planeado, Tsuna y Gokudera estaban en Italia encargándose de la empresa en su ausencia, aunque eran bastante irresponsables en su vida personal, parecía ser que eran muy responsables cuando se trataba de la empresa de su familia, mientras ellos se encargaban de la sede de Italia, G, Giotto y Dino se encargaban de la de Japón, por lo que permanecían bastante ocupados y en la casa solo quedaban las mujeres, lo que sirvió para que Haru se hiciera más amiga de ellas.

-Por fin pasado mañana te quitaran el yeso- dijo Octavia mientras colocaba las galletas sobre la mesa

-¿Ya sabes que harás después?- pregunto Nana sirviendo un poco de té en la tasa de Haru

-Lo primero que hare será buscar un empleo, G ha sido muy amable conmigo, el se ha encargado de todo incluso de la deuda de mis padres y ya va siendo hora de que empiece a pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, también tengo que empezar a buscar donde vivir-

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir con nosotros?- Pregunto Bianchi un poco sorprendida

-¡No!, no es eso- aclaro de inmediato al ver el rostro de Bianchi -es solo que... no quisiera seguir siendo una molestia para ustedes, no quisiera seguir aprovechándome de su amabilidad-

-Querida no digas esas cosas- Octavia se acerco y la abrazo -ya te he dicho varias veces que no eres una molestia, nos agrada mucho tu compañía-

-Octavia tiene razón, a mi me gustaría que siguieras viviendo con nosotros, además le agradas mucho a Fuuta y no digas que te estas aprovechando de nosotros porque lo que hacemos por ti lo hacemos porque te hemos tomado mucho cariño-

-_Bianchi si es la que quiere aprovecharse de ti- _ pensó Octavia al recordar las verdaderas intenciones por las que quiere que Haru se quede

-Deja de pensar en marcharte de aquí- continuo para tratar de hacerla desistir de la idea de irse a otro lugar -¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un buen lugar para vivir?, además si vas a trabajar, vas a permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, y estarías dejando tus cosas solas, aunque no lo parezca, esta ciudad es muy insegura, y los buenos apartamentos en buenos lugares no son nada económicos, así que en tu lugar, esperaría hasta conseguir un buen trabajo que te permita costearte uno de esos buenos apartamentos, de lo contrario no me arriesgaría a conseguir uno económico-

-...si, creo que tienes razón-

Bianchi había logrado convencer a Haru, ya que era nueva en la ciudad y no sabía como eran las cosas, así logro ganar más tiempo, tenía que seguir con su plan, ya había sembrado la duda en su hermano y mientras tanto tenía que encargarse de cambiar la pésima opinión que Haru tenía sobre él, aunque esto último no sería nada fácil, tendría que buscar una excusa para que ellos pasaran más tiempo juntos de esa manera Haru podría llegar a verlo con otros ojos. Llego el día en el que tenían que quitarle el yeso y Bianchi lamento que su hermano no se encontrara en Japón, esta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos, pero esta vez fue Bianchi quien la acompaño.

-Listo- dijo el doctor cuando termino de quitárselo -parece que sano muy bien, ahora lo que sigue es programar una cita con el fisioterapeuta, necesitas ejercicios para volver a recuperar la movilidad de tu pierna y tu brazo, además debemos asegurarnos de que el hueso haya sanado bien, así que creo que te ordenare unas radiografías para que las lleves cuando tengas la cita con el-

-Si doctor- respondió Bianchi recibiendo las órdenes

-El te ordenara unas sesiones de terapia, cuando las hayas terminado, volverás conmigo para ver como resulto el tratamiento-

-Claro que si doctor, muchas gracias- dijo mientras salían del consultorio -vez Haru, todavía te falta mucho para que te recuperes por completo, por eso es que no puedes marcharte todavía, ¿Quien te cuidara y se encargara de tus citas si estas sola?, así que será mejor que te olvides de eso por el momento, ahora debemos preocuparnos por tus terapias-

Bianchi regreso contenta, todo le estaba saliendo como quería, su hermano regresaría la próxima semana y podría obligarlo a acompañar a Haru por lo menos a una de sus terapias, ya le había contado a Nana sobre su plan, así que tenia la ayuda de ella y de Octavia para que inevitablemente no hubiera nadie más que pudiera acompañarla ese día. Ella se encargo personalmente de solicitar las citas y las acomodo a su conveniencia.

-_Que quieres Bianchi-_ contesto como si se hubiera acabado de despertar

-Como que, que quiero, ¿donde estas?-

-_En mi casa donde más voy a estar-_

-¿No vas a venir?-

-_No, estoy cansado así que no me molestes-_

-Necesito pedirte un favor, así que será mejor que vengas mañana-

-¿_No escuchaste lo que te dije?, estoy cansado, pasado mañana tengo que volver a viajar y no sé cuando regrese-_

-Precisamente es por eso que te pido este favor, porque sé que después te vas a volver a ir y después no tendré a quien más pedirle que acompañe a Haru a sus terapias-

_-¿Que?- _ahora si sonaba interesado, lo que alegro a Bianchi

-De una vez te digo que no te hagas ideas raras, te lo estoy pidiendo es porque los días en los que Haru tiene sus terapias yo estoy ocupada con Fuuta, lo estoy llevando a unas clases de estimulación temprana y caen en los mismos días y Octavia está ocupada ayudando a Nana con las cenas de beneficencia que siempre organiza cada año, así que no hay nadie más a quien le pueda decir que la acompañe, creo que no tendré que advertirte que te comportes-

-_Hablando de eso, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos ese día en el hospital? cuando me dijiste que estaba equivocado... ¿que quisiste decir con eso?-_

-No sé de que hablas- su hermano mordió el anzuelo

-_Estábamos hablando de Haru ¿se te olvido?- _

-... ¡Ah!, creo que ya recuerdo- quería crearle más incertidumbre -déjame ver... creo que era sobre... -

-_¡No te hagas la que no recuerda!_- le molesto que tardara en decirle

-¿Cual es el interés en saber?, vez que si tengo razón en decirte que no la molestes, estas demostrando demasiado interés en ella, creo que mejor le pido a otra persona que la acompañe, no sería buena idea dejarlos solos, no después de lo que Haru me confesó-

-_¿Lo que te confeso?- _Bianchi pudo notar la sorpresa en su voz -_¿Que te confeso?-_

-Nada, mejor olvídalo- se enorgullecía tanto de saber como manipular a su hermano

_-Está bien no me digas nada, la verdad no me interesa- _aunque dijo eso Bianchi sabía perfectamente que se moría por saberlo -_si quieres pedirle a otra persona que la acompañe por mí no hay ningún problema, así puedo dedicarme a descansar... o sabes que, mejor creo que llamare a algunas amigas y podría aprovechar para irme a descansar a la casa de playa, creo que eso es lo que necesito, un poco de diversión-_

-Típico de ti, crees que la casa de playa es donde puedes llevar las mujeres que quieras, pero ni creas que voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo, allí es donde Fuuta pasara sus primeras vacaciones y no voy a llevarlo después de que hayas estado allí con quien sabe quien, sabes que, creo que cambie de opinión, tu llevaras a Haru a su terapia y mas te vale que te comportes bien o si no te las veras con Octavia-

_-No creas que con eso vas a convencerme de que lo haga-_

-Es que no lo digo para convencerte, si no la acompañas me encargare de que cada vez que estés en Tokio no puedas descansar ni un minuto, ni siquiera en tu propia casa estarás tranquilo y tu sabes muy bien que Octavia es experta en eso-

-_¡Esta bien! ¡Pero te aseguro que después me las pagaras!-_

-Cuando quieras querido hermano-

_-Espero que después no te arrepientas-_

-Créeme que no me arrepentiré-

Los dos colgaron al tiempo, ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta el día de la cita para decirle a Haru, ya que si lo hacía antes ella se negaría y su plan para que pasaran más tiempo juntos no funcionaria.


End file.
